The Impossibility of Surviving
by Simply Emma
Summary: AU: Bella was in the wrong place at the wrong time and ends up locked away from the world in a basement with very little hope of escaping, that is until Edward Masen stumbles upon her case. Is survival really ever possible though after all that? All human
1. Chapter 1

_**The Impossibility of Surviving **_

_Edwards point of view_

My eyes snapped open as they once again drooped while I watched my blank computer screen the curser blinked on the empty word document. My desk was piled with paperwork I groaned and buried my face in my hands and took a deep breath. So many damn reports to file, so many damn reports to write.

"Masen, go home already" the chief, Watkins said as he walked out of his office, I glanced up at him and nodded. I'll get home later I answered in my thoughts. I glanced at the time at the bottom of the computer, almost 11. Great, I had too many cases and not enough time to get through them all.

About an hour later I had all I could take and slowly stood up my muscles were sore; the pile on my desk was smaller, but only slightly. As I stood up I grabbed a last cream colored folder, one for the road maybe. I flipped it open and a picture of a beautiful soft brunette woman looked back at me, her big deep brown eyes shinned. It looked like she was laughing in the picture.

She was sitting at some kind of metal table outside in the picture, maybe outside the coffee place in town. She was pale and slender, and stunning. I prayed to a god, I wasn't even sure I believed in, that this was not a murder case and that she was still alive somewhere. Maybe just a robbery, doubtful, a man could hope. She looked so innocent and pure.

I skimmed over the words in the file, she was missing since early last month. It was a dead case, it had bounced all around the department, no one could find her and she was getting lower on the priority list by every day.

Isabella Swan. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I will find you Isabella I promised myself silently as I slid her file into my bag and turned off my light as I walked out into the dark cool night.

_Bella's Point of View_

The cold metal chain shook and clattered as I moved my hands the locks binding the chains around my wrists weighed the chains down and pulled the chain against my wrists, I winced as my already raw and probably infected wrists rubbed the cold metal. I pulled at the thick metal chains and moaned softly as the stinging fully woke me up. I shivered in the cold air, goose bumps appeared on my skin.

I took in the surroundings of the dark cement basement I had been in for so long, the dim swinging light bulb in the middle of the room provided the little light in the room the ground was dirt, and the grime covered my body and clothes. I took a shaky breath, I wanted to go home. I missed the sunshine and warmth even the ever persistent rain a bit. It was cold, damp and bleak down here and the dress I was wearing was ripped and covered in my own blood.

I remembered I had screamed a lot at first when I woke up here gagged and chained to a wall, I cried, stood up pulled on the chains that surrounded my wrists and chained me to the wall. I screamed relentlessly it was muffled by the tight gag, but that still angered him. It was really bad in beginning, I didn't listen to him I should have it would have saved me so much pain.

The door opened as if on cue, light flooded through the door making me wince and turn away. He stood a silhouette light illuminating around him. He looked almost like a godly figure with the light behind him, I knew the difference though. He is no god, my stomach turned in knots at the thought of comparing him to anything remotely decent.

The wood door slammed loudly, a lock slid into place I think he had drilled some steel on the door, possibly to try and make it more sound proof. Tears burned in my eyes, I started my little pity party all over again. He stepped down the stairs, they strained under his weight.

"Eating time" he grunted. I screamed in frustration, the emotion filled my core whipping out my sorrow momentarily. I pulled on the chains, tears sped down my cheeks leaving tracks on my dirty face. My jaw muscle clamped down and my breathing was erratic and jagged.

"Shut the fuck up! Your fucking lucky I feed your ass" he screamed kicking my upper leg with unfounded frustration. I gritted my teeth and clamped my eyes shut.

"I hate you. So much" I spoke softly through gritted teeth the salty tears slid down my face burning as they passed over a light scrape on my cheek. The frustration and anger left my body and the empty void was filled my despair.

"You will learn to love me, in time" He laughed loudly stroking my cheek down to my collar bone, I turned away in disgust. His fingers felt disgusting on my skin, the way they crawled chilled me to my bones. My brow crinkled and I turned my face away so I didn't have to look at him anymore.

"In two weeks you'll be out of here anyway. Out of the country even, no one will even remember your face by then anyway baby cakes" he chuckled. My eyes shot back to his face, praying he was joking. Some sick ugly joke, anything but the truth.

"what do you mean I'll be out of the country" I squeaked, I meant my voice to sound more menacing but it sounded scared and weak, just like me.

His booming laugh surprised me. "don't worry that pretty little head of yours, it don't matter" he stood up throwing a piece of bread down on the dirty floor, my throat burned with thirst I couldn't remember the last time I had water. I let out a strangled cry of despair.

"what you want something else? Anything else I can get you, ungrateful bitch!" he snarled stomping on the bread. I let my head rock back to hit the jagged wall behind me, silent sobs heaved my chest. Tears no longer fell from my eyes, probably not enough water in my body. A pounding on the door startled me, my head jolted up and my eyes connected with him.

"make a sound and you will regret it for the rest of your short life" he growled his hand brushed down my whole body I shuddered and clamped my mouth biting my bottom lip. He stomped his way up to the door and slid it open so only his body could be seen, I was still left in the dark.

"Oh hey boss" he grunted.

"Red." The man greeted, "where is she?" the new mans voice was thick with an accent, I couldn't figure out where it was from though maybe Russian or German. The door opened fully, I could only make out two dark figures one of them I could identify as being "Red" the other must have been the strange man.

Suddenly fluorescent lights flicked on, my eyes clamped shut from the sudden brightness of them. The light pounded into my skull even with my eyelids shut. I didn't even know this room had more light.

Slowly I opened my eyes, two men were standing on the stairs. I recognized "Red", its not like I hadn't seen him before, his hair did not look as red in the dim light though. I could see why he was called Red thought, it was fire engine red.

The other man was wearing black slacks and a dark grey button up shirt with the top few buttons undone. His skin was medium and his hair was dark and combed away from his face.

"She's pretty, good choice. Good money" Boss nodded after his eyes slid over me he turned back to Red. Are they going to sell me, like a piece of clothing? I thrust my arms forward pulling on the chains making them rattle loudly. I glared at them while my eyes leaked a few tears up despite my best efforts.

"don't worry about it princess, you won't be found" Red cackled, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Gulping my spit down in hopes that it would make my body think I had gotten more water. It didn't work.

"I need water if you want to keep me alive" I kept my voice soft because it hurt my throat to talk louder.

"You want water? That what you really want?" Red snarled stepping forward, I just closed my eyes and leaned my head back into the wall to tired to even flinch.

"Just get the fucking water" Boss hissed impatiently walking towards me. Boss grabbed my arm and ran his hand along it, same with the other arm I tried to jerk away from his touch. It reminded me of a judge at a dog show, the way he pulled my eye lid up to look in my eyes and mouth.

He slid his hands up my torso over my dress I tried to thrash but I was weak, he felt my stomach running his hands over my very noticeable ribcage through the thin cotton. His touch was dirty and disgusting, he was better than Red though. At least his touch didn't feel sexual, he was checking me out for sale.

It was disturbing in another way.

I looked back at him as he slid his hands around my back feeling for faults, I gasped and arched my stomach forward to get my back away from his hands as they ran over sore spots on my back. He didn't even flinch when I cried out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I croaked, he was feeling from my hip down to my ankle, I had started wishing I hadn't worn a dress. I had stopped trying to fight it though, I couldn't do it anymore. He understood I wasn't asking about the examination.

"Good money" he grunted I forgot all about my thirst and rage flared my system.

"That's all?" my voice was horse and outraged "You are going to sell me to another country, ruin my life, make me miserable just for some good fucking money?" my eyes were wide, are there really people this horrible in the world, people this cold? He looked up at me his grey eyes stone cold, heartless bastard.

"Yes. People kill for money don't they?" he responded simply not looking away from his work, I winced as his hand ran over a bruise.

"I would rather be killed" I spat, he looked up at me and smirked. I felt disgusted with him and I didn't want him near me anymore. In fact I wanted nothing more then for him to be hit by a large buss. The door opened and Red stepped down the stairs, he looked at our position and raised his furry eyebrows.

"if you wanted to fuck her you could have told me" Red said loudly, Boss turned the cold eyes on Red.

"If I was fucking her, you would hear it" his voice was as cold and even, the same as any of the other times he had spoken. This comment enraged me though; I kicked up my leg hard hoping to hit him. He moved his head so I didn't hit him, but I got him mad.

Bad idea.

He rushed forward so his arms were on either side of my hips and he was in between my legs. He leaned in quickly, his eyes tight with anger. He was so close to my face, our foreheads were almost touching, he was so close to kissing me. I was trembling and terrified.

"you want me to fuck you?" he snarled threatening me his breath smelt like smoke, I looked away from him. I had to, his eyes were so penetrating but so shallow to look at, he was so harsh and icy.

He got up and stormed up the basement steps I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Red threw the water bottle at me, thank god I could reach it I nearly cried with relief. Water, heavenly water, freedom would be better but life isn't perfect now is it.

I got as far to the side as I could so I could give myself more mobility to bring the water to my face. I don't think I could afford to spill a drop of the water. Not when I had no idea when I would next get it next. I was careful not to drink too fast, I took sips every thirty seconds.

I closed my eyes wondering what I did to deserve to be locked in a basement trying to conserve water. I should be at home with Charlie, making him dinner maybe, he was so helpless in the kitchen.

Alice's and Jaspers wedding date would be approaching now, oh god I couldn't miss her wedding. My eyes started to tear up at the thought of how beautiful Alice's wedding was sure to be. She had practically been planning it since junior year of high school when she first started dating Jasper who was a senior.

It would be very fancy and even just one center piece would cost more than everything I own. Of course Alice will have planned the whole thing herself, dragging me everywhere to pick out everything just as she did before. I took a shaky breath in.

I'm her best friend, her maid of honor and I won't even be at her wedding. I have to get out of here. I sighed sadly knowing I am the last person who would be able to get out of something like this. I have no survival skills and the clumsiness won't help anything.

I sighed leaning back against the wall thinking of everything I was missing in life. Who knows what else happened. I wonder how that date Angela had with Ben something went. And I want to know how Jake is doing, last I heard he was living with his girl friend Lizzie. I bit my bottom lip and clamped my eyes shut. Will I ever be able to see any of them again?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello- I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewd and put me on their alerts and favs list already it really means a lot to me. **_

_Edwards Point of View_

The blaring of my alarm clock jolted Doc from his peaceful slumber next to me, I was already lying awake though, thinking about the missing girl, Isabella. Doc licked my shoulder, wanting to get me up for our morning run. I groaned rolling over and slammed my hand on the alarm clock turning it off.

I sat up and Doc jumped off the bed, a tan and black blur, his tail thumping around wildly. I wondered why I hadn't tried harder to get him to stop sleeping in my bed as I brushed some of his hair off the topaz comforter. I sighed, the bed was big enough for us both comfortably anyway, why bother.

I pulled on my sweats for running and jogged through the hallway and rooms to first the kitchen to grab a drink before I left. I filled the glass in the sink and Doc slurped down water from his bowl. Doc got his fill and trotted over to me and nudged me with his snout, I chuckled and put down the water.

The air was still freezing without the sun to provide heat. The snow had melted only a few weeks ago so the ground was a mess, I ran on the nearly empty road Doc's heavy breathing was the only sound close this morning as he trotted faithfully beside me. Not that many cars were out today, it seemed quieter than normal.

Very few cars were ever on the streets at this time in the first place. The early morning business men, drove to work drinking their coffee. A woman in a very short and tight black dress stumbled out of an apartment complex. Her makeup was smudged and her hair wild she was holding the strappy black shoes in her hands. It wasn't hard to guess what she had been doing. I turned my head back to the road and continued my run.

"Um, could you help me out for a sec?" a high pitched voice called to me, I assumed it was the woman. I turned to face her, Doc trotted up to her and sniffed her legs.

"Doc, leave it" I commanded quickly, he turned around loyally and sat next to me and used his snout to put my hand on his head. I smirked and rubbed his head.

"your dog is cute, that's a German Sheppard right? My friend has one of those dogs, 'cept his dogs is white and he looks like different. I think he is still nice though, 'cept he likes to eat the door. I don't really get why he eats the door, its real weird." She babbled.

"Yes, he is a German Sheppard, was there something you wanted?" I asked trying not to be rude, it was slightly difficult though.

"Oh right, could you tell me how to get to Osterman Ave.?" she smiled and twisted her dirty blonde hair.

"walk that way down the street all the way until you hit Oak, then turn left, first street on the right is Osterman" I pointed down the street. She smiled at me.

"See you around" she said, I hope not I thought as she winked and started walking in the direction I had pointed her in. I shook my head and started running again Doc who had been drinking from a puddle perked up and ran after me.

I ran longer than usual, trying to work off some of the stress. By the time I opened the door to the apartment I had a half hour to get ready, I rubbed my chin, I felt like my brother Emmett, who often forgets to shave.

I gave Doc more water before getting ready for work. I smiled as I grabbed my detective badge and gun and headed out the door. Carlisle, my always wanted me to become a doctor like himself and my biological father had always talked about me becomeing a lawyer like himself, but I was so much better at this. I read people well.

I had to speed to get to work on time. Eh I wouldn't get a ticket anyway I am a very responsible driver. As I walked to my desk I flipped open Isabella's case. I looked at the list of people who knew her best. Her mother Renee, father Charlie those were the only family members. Alice Brandon, Angela Webber, and Jacob Black were listed as her closest friends.

I sat down and decided to phone her friends. The friends always know what the parents don't. Where she really went when she said she was going to study, who she really liked. I sighed and dialed Jacob Black's phone number.

"Hello?" a woman with an English accent answered the phone.

"Is a Jacob Black there?" I asked.

"One second alright, let me get 'em" I could hear her muffled voice yelling for Jacob, she called him Jake though.

"Hello?" a deep gruff voice.

"Jacob Black?" I asked to confirm.

"Yea" he answered sounding slightly confused.

"This is Detective Masen. I would like to ask you a few questions about Isabella if that is alright?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, is there anything new you found?" he answered quickly now, his voice lost the lazy sound and became more urgent.

"As of now there is no new information with the case but we are working very hard to find her." I spoke the rehearsed lines we all said when someone asked about an unsolved case. "How well do know Isabella?" I asked.

"Bella—she likes to be called Bella not Isabella, she doesn't like sounding so formal. Our fathers are friends, I know her better than my own sisters. She is like a sister to me though, a very close friend. I don't get to see her as much as I did before because she went away for collage, she just graduated though, she is—should be visiting Charlie" he sighed sadly. I noted down the information.

"Do you know of any boyfriends? Current or anyone long term that comes to mind?"

"No, Bella didn't date much" he answered. The questions went on from there, I learned a lot about Bella as a person but nothing that would really help the case. I thanked him as I said goodbye. Jacob wouldn't be a suspect, no I knew he didn't have anything to do with it.

The call with Angela had been similar, I did not get much more useful information except that Alice had coffee with Bella earlier the day that she disappeared. Angela also hadn't seen Bella as much as Alice had because they went to different collages but still kept in touch.

I dialed the last number, Alice Brandon's phone number. It rang for what seemed like forever. I was hoping Alice would give me some more useful information than the past two had given me. Alice finally answered on the last ring.

"Yes?" she asked out of breath.

"Hello, Alice Brandon?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked, her voice was chipper and bright.

"Detective Masen, I am now working on Isabella Swan's case. I was wondering if you had time for me to ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Oh of course. I was just about to go get lunch though. Would you want to meet me at the little café I was going to, to talk?" she asked, I looked at the time, it was already 1:30. Where did the time go.

"late lunch" I noted. She sighed.

"I know, I'm starving, so would you meet at Jack's Dinner?" she asked.

"sure, see you there" I told her and hung up the phone. I stood up from my desk, clipping my badge to the belt of my pants and sliding my gun into the holster. I slipped on my coat as I walked towards the door.

"I'm going to lunch" I called out as I left.

"Edward, your leaving for lunch? Are the pigs flying yet?" Dana asked.

"ha ha Dana your hilarious. Don't worry though I'm still working, I'm having lunch with someone who might have information about the Swan case" I stopped at her desk, a new picture of her three year old son was sitting on the desk.

"Good god Edward, you're going to be run down by the time your 30, and what are you 25 now. Only a couple of years" she shook her head sadly, I rolled my eyes.

"Your over dramatic" I told her, she smiled. I waved on my way out. I drove to the dinner quickly. As I walked in everyone was sitting with someone except a small woman with short midnight black hair sticking out at every angle. She was looking at her hand and twisting it so a ring sparkled in the light, an engagement ring.

"Congratulations" I told her as a I walked up, she looked up startled.

"Detective Masen, hello" she smiled and motioned for the seat across from her, I sat down and glanced at the menu.

"Call me Edward" I told her.

"When is the wedding?" I asked, she had been glancing at her ring again.

"its should be in less than a week, Jasper, my fiancé, and I postponed it because I didn't want to have it without Bella. She's my best friend, we balance each out, she is so shy and quiet and I am so loud and outgoing. I need her to be there." She took a deep breath.

"I know you'll find her though, I can feel it" she looked up and smiled at me. If only I could have as much confidence in that as Alice seems too.

"could you tell me about the day that she went missing?" I asked. She nodded.

"I went for coffee in the morning, no around lunch time with her it was about 11, we stayed for an hour or two just talking. Bella said she was going to a book store later that night, I had plans with Jasper that night." Alice took a breath and continued.

"I offered to go with her before the plans though, Bella just as I'd expected told me no. She prefers to shop for books alone, she gets very absorbed and she didn't want to ignore me the whole night. It was a new book store that Bella was going to, one she hadn't been too before. It was called Book Stop I'm pretty sure"

I noted that down, it could be important, possibly the most relevant information I had gotten all day. Alice told me more about Bella, she smiled as she talked about the memories. I found myself smiling too.

"Bella had a guilty pleasure, on sunny or relatively nice days Bella liked to go to the park and sit on a bench and read or people watch. Sometimes she even ditched work. That was about the worst thing Bella did, that and hating shopping" Alice smiled to herself, we talked a little more after that.

"Thank you for your time Alice, this has been very helpful really. I'll contact you if we come up with anything" I told her shaking her hand.

"I know you can do it Edward don't worry. Just follow your instinct" Alice said to me as she walked out of the dinner pulling her jacked up to shield herself from the rain. I hadn't even noticed it started raining.

_Bella's Point of view_

It must be raining. The ground was a little damp and the air was freezing it smelt like rain. I had finished the water bottle. I wasn't thirsty anymore though. I did rattle the chains nearly all day though mostly out of frustration and pain. I could still hardly believe this happened to me, the gut wrenching pain of knowing that I probably wouldn't see my family or friends was real though.

The basement door flew open and Red stomped down the stairs. He stormed over to me, thunder erupted in the back ground I couldn't see the lightning because there were no windows. No way to see into the world, no way for the world to see me.

Red grabbed my face in his big dirty hand. His hand squeezed my jaw bone so tightly I couldn't move it. I was terrified, fear replaced blood in my veins and pushed its way through my body.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up. Now you need to relax sweetheart" he snarled, pulling out a needle from his pocket. I screamed and flailed in his arms as he tried to hold me down. No, no, no I don't want drugs I cant let him do this to me.

I tried to jerk away but he held my arm down and stabbed the needle into me and pushed the drugs into my system. Tears ran down my cheeks, I pulled my body away as soon as he got off of me.

I could feel the cool liquid going into my body. I was only screaming for a few seconds more before I stopped caring about the fact that I was in a damp basement behind held hostage actually chained to the wall.

Red was still standing there watching me, I knew I should be angry at him, but I couldn't seem to make myself. I knew I was furious, but I didn't feel furious. I felt calm and dizzy. He got down on his knees before me and smiled at me, his teeth were yellow it was funny looking. It was like I was under water, everything was distorted.

"You'll be quiet now" he spoke softly his voice seemed to echo and vibrate in the air. He leaned in and kissed my dirty grime covered cheek. I took a deep breath and let it out very slowly listing to the intresting noise it made. My head drooped back and forth and my eyelids closed slowly as I fell back into a drug induced slumber.

**thank you for reading, the next chapter will be up soon... that is if I think you really want it hint hint review buddies**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again everyone amazing reviews, keep 'em coming! haha enjoy the chapter. **_

_Edwards Point of View_

I was sitting in my living room on the couch going over all of the information in the Swan case, the TV was creating the background. I was missing something important right in front of my face, I could feel it. I leaned back and closed my eyes blowing the air out of my face. The shrill ring of my cell phone snapped my eyes open.

"Masen" I answered half expecting my mother to be calling.

"This is Jon Ames, you took a dog to police training correct?" The chief asked.

"yes but he is not a police dog" I answered cautiously.

"We are in a bit of a bind. We promised to local elementary school a presentation with a police dog and all of ours need to go out. The dog just needs to be able to do the basic commands for the kids" he was pleading with me.

"Yea he can do that, I'm not sure if he will follow anyone's orders except mine though" I said looking at Doc sleeping on the chair his head and paws on the arm of the chair.

"Then you can do the demonstration. If this doesn't happen we are going to have angry parents and disappointed children. My daughter says everyone's been talking about this for weeks." His daughter, oh he doesn't want to disappoint her. That's why he is so pushy.

"fine, I'm only doing the dog commands though. No talking about the wonders of police life for me. I have a case I'm working on and I need to get paper work done" I sighed and hung up the phone getting back to my paper work.

Doc was excited when I called him to follow me to the car. He hopped in the passenger seat and stuck his head out the window the whole time. I pulled into my parking space and clipped the small leash to Doc's collar. We walked side by side into the station the Chief came to greet me.

"The officer that is doing the demonstration is Officer Defore, meet in the parking lot at 10. Can the kids pet the dog after the demonstration?" I nodded in answer to his question and walked over to my desk, Doc laid down on the tile floor at my command.

After the demonstration I decided I would go to the book store Alice was talking about. I found the information on the Internet soon enough, it was time to go to meet the officer before I knew it. I packed away information and took my laptop, Dana called after me to bring Doc back more often.

A man, Officer Defore I assumed, stood in front of the building, he was holding a K9 vest that said POLICE in large bold letters. I nodded to him and stuck out my hand. He shook it firmly. He was tall and had tan skin and dark hair, he looked friendly enough.

"I am Mark Defore, just call me Mark" he said.

"Edward Masen, call me Edward" he nodded.

"Will you be ridding with me in the squad car?" He asked.

"No I have to go somewhere after" I told him, he nodded and handed me the dog vest and explained what the demonstration would consist of. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I sighed and strapped on the vest on Doc before getting out of my car and going into the school.

They put us in the gym, there was a large circle in the middle for the demonstration to happen. Mark started talking first about many things. Eventually he called me up. I stood up and took the leash off Doc. Little girls awed at Doc.

"Hello my name is Edward Masen and I am a detective for the Seattle police force, this is Doc, a trained police dog also my dog" I stood back so all the kids could see him. Mark had been putting down four duffel bags while said the short speech.

"One of those duffel bags has the scent of drugs on it, Doc is going to tell me which one it is" I told the kids then turned to Doc. "find it!" he took off running at the bags sniffing each one, the third one he started barking.

The favorite demonstration of the kids was when Mark put on the pads and Doc tackled him on my command. The boys liked that one. I my mood couldn't help but be lifted by the excitement of the children. The last class of children to pet Doc were a group of fifth graders, the teacher came up to me.

"Hello" she spoke in her English accent, I recognized her from the woman who I talked to before Jacob. "You're the detective on Bella's case right?"

"Yes, I am" I held out my hand to her and she shook it.

"My name is Lizzie CampsonI am Jacob's girl friend" she and I talked for a little while longer before I had to leave. In the car I glanced at Doc and realized that I hadn't given the vest back to Mark, oh well I can do it later. I drove to Book Stop. I decided just to let Doc come with me.

I walked up on the sidewalk the store had two big windows on either side of the door. I could see the stacks of books and cases of books. I opened the door, a bell dinged and walked in Doc followed. The middle aged man at the counter looked up.

"No dogs aloud" he said looking at Doc.

"He's a police dog" I showed him my badge, he pursed his lips but didn't say anything more.

"I would like to ask you a few questions about a woman who came in here a month or so ago" I said walking up to the counter.

"That woman that went missing? Cops already came in and asked me questions, don't you have them in a file somewhere?" he asked.

"We do have them in a file somewhere but I only want to ask a few questions" I tried to keep my patience, I was trying to find a missing woman, could he not understand that her life was more important than whatever he might do in the short time we would speak. He nodded reluctantly.

"Isabella Swan entered your store and bought one book and left with no confrontation in your store correct. She did not speak to anyone or look nervous in anyway?" I asked.

"She looked happy and relaxed she got a book by Jane Austen and she walked out of my store I didn't hear or see anything" he told me.

"Do you have any security inside or outside?" I asked.

"Nothing except a burglar alarm if someone tries to break in, no cameras or anything" he said.

"Thank you for your time" I told him, he nodded. I walked out of the store and around. It was unknown to the police where she had gotten abducted, perhaps on the way home. Maybe she had already gotten home and she decided to go out again. Alice reported her missing the next morning, she had never gotten into bed and all of her clothes were still at home, her wallet was even at home but her cell phone was missing and off.

I scanned the area, across the street there was a gas station and an ATM. ATM's have camra's built in. I ran across the street to the ATM, Doc followed. The ATM was facing to the right of the store next to the book store, Bella's house is in the other direction. I sighed examining the book store again.

"ATM eat your money?" a man asked from behind me. Doc was wary of him, he smelt like gas and walked closer than expected, slightly invading my person space.

"why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Ever since it got hit by some drunk driver it hasn't been workin' too well. Folks get annoyed" he was old and missing a few teeth, but I wondered something.

"Did the ATM move positions when it got hit?" I asked turning around to face him completely.

"Yeah it used to be facing more that way" he pointed to around the book store.

"Do you know when it got hit?" I asked trying to rein in my eagerness and still sound professional but this could be a major break.

"Sure, early morning on the 5th" he told me, Bella went missing on the 4th, I grinned.

"I'm a detective, I need to see the security footage from the 3rd to the 5th" I showed him my badge.

"uh, sure. What for?" he asked scratching his head.

"Possible information on a missing woman" I told him still grinning.

_Bella's point of view_

I awoke with a massive head ache, I groaned and rolled over for a second forgetting where I was until the chains rattled. And the cold metal touched my upper arm, I gasped and pulled back too quickly my head started spinning. I wrapped my arms around my body feeling violated, I had been drugged. I shuddered.

I looked around the basement I had to wonder if I would ever get out alive, or get out at all. How does someone survive this? I've been drugged with who knows what, hell I might even have AIDS now or some other horrible deadly disease from sharing a needle I didn't want.

I could hear sounds of life above me. The TV was blaring, a sports game was playing I believe. It reminded me of Charlie, he always watched baseball, basketball, football any sport really. I looked down at the dirt floor. I wonder if he is trying to find me.

I was so alone down here I would almost call Red down here just to be able to have someone down here. That is if I didn't know that he would be angry if I called him down and it would not be pleasant for me.

I pushed the air out of my lungs and didn't take in any more oxygen in hopes that I might pass out or the lack of oxygen would kill me. Of course that couldn't really happen because if I passed out I would start breathing again. But the burn in my lungs at least made me feel like I wasn't just sitting here and taking it.

You can only fool yourself for so long though, I knew holding my breath every now and then wasn't doing anything it didn't have a point. I was too much of a coward to do anything that would really hurt me or possibly kill me.

The door swung open suddenly jolting me, I inhaled a deep breath by accident. Damn it. My breathing was jagged and uneven as my body tried to get the oxygen I had deprived from it. I tried unsuccessfully to regulate my breathing to sound normal before Red reached me.

"I have a little treat for myself coming over. You make any noise and I will hurt you in ways you only dreamed of. Got it" he grunted glaring at me.

"Mhmm" I mumbled. He chucked then flicked a colorful card at me laughing like a maniac as he trudged up the stairs. The card was a few feet from me, face up. I looked at it, my eyes widened. It was a hooker card. Like the ones they gave out on the strip in LasVegas. I had only been there once a few years ago with Alice but they shoved hooker cards at us.

The woman on this one was sitting naked of course with little blue stars covering the areas I did not want to see. I gagged and my stomach lurched as I thought of this woman no younger than me selling her body to the disgusting man I called Red. I couldn't help but think better she prostitute herself than he rape me though.

I felt guilty for thinking that, even though no matter how much I told myself she shouldn't have to have sex with him either it was always better her than me. I would rather not be any more messed up than I already am now.

My chances of getting out where so slim and even if I got out my chances of staying normal were even smaller. I didn't think I would ever be able to be normal after this, hell I don't think I'll ever be able to go into a basement again without thinking of this.

The doorbell rang disrupting my thoughts. I shuddered and my stomach lodged itself in my throat as I heard Red stomping over to answer the door. I could hear the door slam and them walking. I wanted to scream and yell but my mouth wouldn't open and my throat was dry. I stomped my heel on the card and mashed it into the dirt.

My heart beat increased as I heard their steps walking somewhere upstairs. I should scream. I know I should, but I couldn't. He might get her before she comes down to help me. I came up with image upon image of all the horrible things that could happen if I spoke even a word.

Noises floated down from upstairs, I curled up my legs so I rested my head on my knees and covered my ears with my palms and squeezed my eyes shut. I hummed quietly soft sobs broke through my clamped lips. I moved my hands from my ears to cover my mouth as I sobbed.

The front door opened and slammed shut, regret filled my body in every crevice. I just lost my only chance of escape. The only hope of my survival just walked out the door a wad of cash in hand and I laid here on the dirt.

I promised myself that the next person that enters the house I would yell and scream my heart out. They would rescue me and I would get out of this hell hole. I could see Alice again, talk to Angela at work, have dinner with Charlie and maybe even the blacks.

I could only hope there would be another person, hooker or not.

**R E V I E W **

**T H A N K Y O U **


	4. Chapter 4

_Edwards point of View_

The sound of my house phone ringing jolted me awake from my slumber. I rolled over and my hand slapped at the phone on the night stand, it fell off the table with a loud clatter. I groaned and clicked talk.

"Masen" I answered groggily.

"Why do you have to answer your phone like that Edward?" Esme's voice cracked over the speaker, I smiled slightly and puffed out air.

"It saves time, speaking of time what time is it?" I asked rolling on my back.

"Its 7:00, you're usually up this early Edward, what's wrong?" Esme was immediately concerned.

"Oh, huh I have a tough case that's all" I answered lazily blinking my eyes also wondering why I was asleep so late today.

"Well don't you always have cases?" Esme's motherly worry was pushing through I sighed.

"Yes, Esme don't worry so much. Was there a reason you called, it must be very early there" I noted slightly confused.

"That's what I wanted to call you about, the distance between us and you and Emmett. Carlisle got a job offer as head surgeon at Forks Community Hospital. I was tired of living in the old house, so far away. We moved to Forks Washington Edward, its only an 

hour or so outside of Seattle. Carlisle and I wanted to invite you and Emmett and of course Rosalie to see our new house" she sounded excited, I was confused though.

"Esme you must have wanted to do some work on the house, are you sure you want to us to see the house before you deemed it appropriate" I laughed.

"Edward it is amazing how well you know me. We learned of this move weeks ago, thought we just got here days ago. I have had time to plan and this house Edward, I love it! Will you come see it Edward please? I wanted to surprise you and Emmett" Esme begged, I smiled.

"Alright, I'll come. Have you called Rosalie and Emmett yet?" I asked, just as Doc barked at a bird outside perched on the window ledge.

"And of course bring my favorite dog. No I haven't yet." Esme laughed delighted I responded with a "sure Esme" the first of many. Esme gave me the address and I was in the car while I made the call to Emmett. The phone rang for what seemed like forever before I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Hello Edward" She sighed into the phone.

"How are you Rosalie?" I asked her stopping at a red light and switching on my turning signal.

"Fine, are you on your way to Esme's?" she asked, I could hear the shower running in the background. Rosalie and Emmett had moved in together 4 months ago.

"Yes I am in the car now. Did Esme call you as early as she called me?" I asked knowing Emmett's low ability to wake up early.

Rosalie laughed "Since when is 7 early for you Edward?" she asked, I sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes" I responded. "I'm guessing you two are headed over to the new house soon?"

"Mhmm" she responded I was speeding down the open road swiftly, quickly checking that I had my briefcase with the work in it, might as well get some work done.

"Ok, see you there if that was the only reason you called?" Rosalie asked, I heard Emmett's voice in the back ground.

"Yes, just wanted to see if you and Emmett are going" I responded.

"alright see you soon" she said before yelling something at Emmett I muttered a goodbye and hung up the phone.

The house was completely Esme's style; it was big, a crisp white, antique and beautiful. She rushed out the front door Carlisle was close behind her. I slid the car to a stop and climbed out Doc on my heels.

"Oh no Edward you have paperwork with you don't you?" Esme asked shaking her head as she hugged me.

"I'm running behind on paperwork Esme, I've been working too much on one case" I told her honestly.

"And you call me a work-a-holic dear" Carlisle laughed wrapping his arm around Esme's.

"That darling is another issue entirely" Esme said, Carlisle didn't have anything to say. Esme bent down and pet Doc we walked into the house in silence. Doc excitedly ran around the driveway sniffing everything and followed us inside. **(the house is the same one in Twilight, you know what it looks like don't make me describe it) **I was being bombarded with questions about my love life when Emmett and Rosalie finally showed up. Thank god for them.

It was a family day, filled with catching up. Even though Emmett and I live in the same city we don't see each other much more than every week or two. We are close as a family though. Esme showed me my room happily, just in case I ever wanted a place to stay she had said.

Doc seemed to enjoy the house very much. He made himself comfortable next to Rosalie on the couch, she was fine as long as he didn't slobber on her. Emmett was in the process of begging Rosalie for a dog. It was comical just how whipped Emmett really was.

I laughed when Rosalie stopped petting Doc because she was engorged in her conversation with Esme and Doc crawled closer to her and laid his head in her lap looking up at her.

"Look Rose dogs like you" Emmett cried out pointing, "Aren't you going to miss that when we leave here?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett give it a rest already, we cant own a dog in our apartment its too small for a dog. Edward lives in a bigger place than us" Rosalie sighed.

"Then lets move, we can afford it" Emmett continued begging, Rosalie is a model they could afford a lot, and Rosalie spoils herself often.

"Emmett I love our apartment, it's the perfect location and do you know how long it took me to get it perfect, I'm not leaving it and wasting all that time and money I spent perfecting it" She snapped, the fight was won as Emmett slumped down in his seat. Rosalie had ignored Doc again so he jumped off the couch and laid down at my feet. I continued to write a report on a mugging that had happened four days ago.

The rest of my weekend was spent quietly catching up on all my paperwork. I was relieved to be caught up. Monday I would go through the video footage given to me from the ATM. I could only hope it would give me something, anything that could give me a lead. The case was becoming colder and colder as every second passed, making it more unlikely for me to find her.

The first to the tapes was quite boring, I witnessed a fight between a mother and daughter it looked like and many people picking their noses or doing other socially unacceptable things. I perked up when I saw what looked like a brown haired woman walking into the book store, it was Bella. She was wearing a brown cotton dress that went to her knees. Alice had told me that was what she was wearing that day that was just as she described.

Bella walked into the store without a problem. She was there for about a half hour according to the time at the bottom of the screen as I slowly fast forwarded waiting for her to leave. The door opened and she walked out putting something in the bag over her shoulder, I assumed the book she got.

A black truck drove past and stopped just outside of the screen I could see the last bit of the bumper thought. A man with a hat on came up quickly behind Bella, I leaned forward on my seat, my heart pounding in my ears. I couldn't see the mans face, it was covered. He walked behind her I knew he was the one who grabbed her. I could feel it. I saw something white in his right hand.

Gauze, possibly dipped in a drug to knock Bella out. Suddenly he jerked his arms out and wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and arms, and the other arm with the gauze covered her nose and mouth he was pulling her towards the truck quickly. Bella struggled for a second then her body went limp and they left the frame. The truck bumper left the screen quickly. I quickly backed up the tape and watched the scene again, looking for something useful.

_Bella's Point of View _

As I sat on the floor shivering I became more restless as the seconds passed. I pulled myself up to my feet, and tried to pull on the chains, they shook and rattled but didn't budge from the cement wall they were drilled into. My body shook the dress was in tatters around my body, torn and soiled. It was closer to black than brown now.

Alice would be so mad. I giggled at the thought, now of all things to be worried about I thought about how Alice would react to the dress. As if she would care about something so petty anyway after this. I started laughing quietly now. The laugh turned into hysterics, I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and tears were coming out of my eyes.

My back fell into the wall and I slid down half laughing half crying, I put my head in my hands and started laughing and crying. It turned into mostly crying eventuality. Tearless sobbing, I think my body was trying to conserve water.

I had officially gone psychotic, I was almost waiting for it to happen anyway. Suddenly a pounding on the front door startled me from my fit of insanity. My heart stated pounding, I couldn't believe it, I knew it wasn't Red.

Boss had come by a little while ago so I couldn't see any reason for it to be him, my head was spinning. I could hear muffled voices one didn't sound familiar, I took a deep breath, now or never. My future and life are on the line. Live or die Bella, I pep talked myself.

I screamed, I screamed loud and with all of the oxygen in my lungs. At first I just screamed then after a second or two I started yelling things like "help" and such. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I heard something going on upstairs, commotion.

The door burst open and a tall skinny man with white hair started coming down the stairs, his eyes wide. I could faintly make out the wrinkles, behind him I could see out the open front door, it was daytime. I surly had my days and nights mixed up.

He scurried down the stairs, in shock apparently. My heart was pounding. I was so close to being free. Freedom, what a wonderful word, people can't really appreciate it unless they have had their freedom taken away.

The man was at the bottom of the stare case, then Red stepped down a couple of stairs a metal gun glinted in the light coming from upstairs. I screamed loudly hoping to somehow save the man, he turned to me. My heart pounded so fast I was sure it could jump out of my chest.

As our eyes connected, mine filled with pure terror and his withered eyes filled with confusion, Red pulled the trigger back. He shot him directly in the back of the head. The man's head pushed forward and his knees gave out, he crumpled down to his knees momentarily then fell on his face.

Blood had been sprayed everywhere, a fine mist of it on my face and body. I was still screaming. I couldn't move, my body was shaking so badly the chains rattled. Red turned around to me, spots of blood were on his face too.

"Shut up!" he screamed, pointing the gun at me, I clamped my mouth shut biting my lip and sobbing as quietly as I could manage. I couldn't take my eyes off the man on the floor with the back of his head scattered around the room.

I tried to close my eyes, it hurt to look at him. My body wouldn't respond thought, I couldn't move my eyes. I killed him, I screamed and he died. My body shuddered.

**Thanks for reading, dont forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella's Point of View_

I watched in shock, my body still shaking and my eyes wide open as Red pulled out his cell phone and called someone I didn't listen to what he was saying. I couldn't stop my eyes from returning to the old man at the bottom of the stairs.

My blood spotted arms wrapped themselves around my legs. I cried quietly, the man's white hair was now red, drenched with his own blood. I don't know how long passed but soon enough three men walked into the house, one of them was Boss.

They carried buckets of water and a gallon of bleach one of the man had two shovels ignoring me completely. They are going to bury him down here, with me?! I sobbed slightly louder than I had been before. Boss turned to look at me, his eyes as stony as before, maybe more.

"I hope you've learned your lesson now. You see what people will do for money sweetheart. Anything." he spoke quietly but firmly, I couldn't speak my throat was thick from trying to keep down the sobs. They started cleaning pouring bleach on everything then scrubbing then finally pouring the water.

The two men that had come with Boss were digging a hole in the right corner across the room for his body, I bit on my lip and guilt along with anguish flooded my system as it always did when I thought about him or looked at his dead body. Red was the one scrubbing while boss watched everyone work.

It only took one of the men to drag the bloody body into the hole in the ground, he shoved him in, I heard a sickening thud as his body crumpled down in the hole. I gagged; there was nothing in my stomach to throw up though.

A trail of blood led from where the body was to the hole and a large pool of blood that had sunken into the soil changing its color.

My arms were still shaking. Red pushed his hands into a bucket of water and washed away the blood from his face and hands. Boss was observing me as I shook and cried in the corner. My body was in shock and my emotions haywire, it was shocking how much despair, guilt and self hatred one person could experience.

"Look here Red, she's got some blood on her too. We should wash it off shouldn't we" Boss laughed. I didn't even care what they did to me anymore. Hell I deserved it, I killed the man, I looked at the two men throwing dirt over his body.

"Here you go sweetie wash yourself up" Red cackled and suddenly threw the red tinted freezing water all over me, dumping it over my head getting my whole body soaking. I screamed in shock, a loud high pitched scream.

"Hey!" Red bellowed, sounding like he was scolding a dog "didn't you learn your lesson about talkin'?" His face was quickly turning to the color of his hair. He pulled his hand back and flipped the gun in it while he did so the handle of the gun was facing me.

He swung his arm and it me in the face with the handle of the gun. My head whipped around with the momentum, the pain was almost blinding. Tears filled my eyes instantly I gasped and moaned as the sharp pain throbbed on the side of my cheek bone. The 

tears mixed with the water he had recently showered me with. I might have been bleeding I don't know.

I moaned and cried as quietly as possible as I bunched up my hands into fists and curled my fingers into my palm clenching all of my muscles they were slowly starting to freeze from the cold water and temperature of the basement. I tried to keep my body as still as possible because it hurt my face when I moved my head too much or at all. I could almost feel the nasty welt and bruise forming on the right side of my face.

I hadn't even noticed Boss getting close to me but he was there leaning in smirking. "Lets hope for your sake you don't make the same mistake twice. I don't give three tries before your out." I had to strain to hear him because his voice was so low.

They all stomped up the stairs leaving me alone curled up in a ball sobbing. The throbbing in my face made me want to scream but I didn't dare I just shivered and my teeth chattered violently making the stabbing pains in my face become more apparent. The cold iced me to the bone freezing me sold. I looked at the blood spots on the floor and the turned up dirt in the corner feeling disgusted with myself.

Now I had physical pain to match my mental and emotional pain. I couldn't help but think about that man, I wondered about his life, if he had a family, someone relying on him someone who loves and needs him. Its my fault they are now alone.

I deserve to die, not that man. I should have died not him. Its not fair. He didn't do anything wrong except try and save me from this hell hole. I wish I could just be dead, I don't want to keep on living. Hell at this rate I might die of hypothermia.

I gently brushed my fingers over the spot Red had hit me it was wet from the drops of water dripping off my hair, I groaned it was very tender, much more than I had expected. It still throbbed and pulsed painfully. I lightly slid my fingers over the cheek bone again reviling in the pain it brought. Something I deserved, no I deserved so much more.

I had my eyes trained on his grave without even noticing it. I imagined his hand bursting through the dirt and clawing his way out of the ground. He would dig himself out and pull himself on to the ground.

Where he slowly crawled to me, I could see the gaping hole in the back of his head. He was dripping crimson liquid on the floor. His eyes were open and his mouth wide and gasping.

I shuddered and cried closing my eyes trying to dispel the images that I had created to torture myself so curly. I shivered violently suddenly, I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed how extraordinarily cold I had become. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to create some sort of heat source.

_Edwards Point of View_

I was at my desk searching the make and model of the truck, there were no plates to search. It was a dead search and there was a very low chance that I would come up with anything at all but I had to try.

"Edward!" Dana's voice pulled me out of my work, she was sitting at her desk phone in hand and a older woman was sitting next to her tears in her eyes and fiddling with her wedding ring.

"Edward, its Cody he fell down during preschool I need to go to the hospital. I hate to ask you this but will you please help out Mrs. Winster, I really need to go" She was frantic and begging.

"Of course, Mrs. Winster would you come and sit down" I asked her standing up to lead her over to the chair next to my desk.

"Call me Suzan" she said once she had taken a seat in the chair.

"May I ask what brings you here Suzan, my name is Edward Masen" I told her.

"My dear husband Robert, you may have seen him, he is good friends with the Mayor. Robert is missing and I know he is dead" She sniffed, tears filled her eyes.

"When did he go missing and will you tell me about that day?" I asked pulling out a legal pad and a pen.

"It was yesterday. Our neighbor, he has never been the best but we have been hearing some strange things over there for a while now. At first it was what sounded like screams. We convinced ourselves that it couldn't be of course, just the TV or something. We kept hearing things like yelling though, I had myself fully convinced it was the TV, it was only once and a while too." She paused to take a breath.

"Finally Robby had an excuse to go over there, he had wanted to see what was going on. Always trying to help people." She shook her head sadly, "he was going to ask to 

borrow a rake because ours had broken." She stared tearing up more, I reached out and took her hand.

"Take a second if you need it, we have time" I spoke softly and in what I hoped was a comforting voice.

"T-then he went over there, I knew something bad would happen I could feel it. I heard it, I heard a something. It sounded like a gunshot but it wasn't as loud as I thought it would be. I might not have heard it had I been inside the house. I was on the edge of our lawn though. Close to his house, I heard a gunshot and Robert never came back" She collapsed into sobs.

"We'll get him Suzan, we have good evidence here" I tried to convince her.

"What is your neighbors name and address?" I asked her once she calmed down slightly. Suzan dictated it to me. We talked for a little while longer before she left to her hotel room, she didn't feel safe at her house.

I searched the man on the database, his name came up, he had bright red hair and was convicted with assault and auto theft. He was big. Tall, like the man that took Bella. My thoughts kept coming back to the different cases. They could be related somehow.

Bella goes missing, Suzan and Robert hear strange sounds in the house, yelling and screaming maybe. Robert goes over there, gets shot. But why shoot him, there is no reason, no motive unless Bella is in the house and Robert stumbled on her.

It clicked in my mind, I nearly jumped up. I wrote down all my evidence and quickly tried to file for a warrant to search the property of Matthew Reins for the bodies, dead or alive of Robert Winster and Isabella Swan. I prayed I wasn't too late, and I prayed I wasn't wrong about this. It was a long shot about Bella being there. No it wasn't a long shot it was a trip to the moon, there was absolutely no evidence connecting the cases.

I felt it though, I knew It was right. I knew I was right, a gut feeling. I had the urge to call all of her friends and family but I knew that would compromise the case and it was not the best idea.

I submitted the paperwork necessary to get the warrant I was jumpy and nervous. I couldn't wait to get this on the move. I wanted to get her out. I wanted to save her. I wanted Isabella Swan to be able to go back to her family.

To fill up time until I got the results about the search warrant I wrote a list of what I would need and how many I would need to come with me. I assumed I would need about four or five including myself, possibly more. We had no idea how many people were in the house.

I jumped in my car, with the address in hand. I wouldn't do anything, I couldn't legally unless I saw something that required immediate action. I just wanted to see the place, get a feel from it. I drove faster than normal to the neighborhood but once I was on the street I slowed down to five or so under the speed limit of 20 mph. I drove past the house.

It was brick and uninviting, all windows closed curtains drawn no lawn decoration or color much of anywhere. The lawn was shaggy and uncared for, and the neighbors were at least fifty feet away. They couldn't have been sure about what they were hearing, too much of a distance.

I sped up and drove back to the station. Soon enough Bella, I'll get you soon enough just hold on.

**I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed pmed me or even emailed me. **

**i love reading your opinions of this story, i have to say this is the one i like the best at the molment, its the most interesting to write, of course also the most difficult. Even Beautiful Rescue was easier than these next couple of chapters.**

**Speaking of the next chapters, i already have the next one writen so if i get some really motavating reviews i could find the time to you know post it up. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's Point of View_

My body's cells seemed to be made of ice, I was freezing. I had stopped shivering though; I knew that it wasn't a good sign. I was even having a hard time staying awake. I even brushed my fingers over my face a couple times hoping the pain would jar me awake.

My body was stiff, frozen. It was hard to move anything, nearly impossible really. I was lost in the fog of confusion in my own brain. I couldn't remember where I was and what I was doing. I was so tired and numb. I was staring at the pale blue tinted skin of my arms trying to think clearly.

My eyelids drooped, once again I managed to pull them up, I could never be sure for how long though.

_Edwards Point of View_

I rushed to the judges office as soon as I got back from the drive, I needed to get the warrant. My blood pulsed quickly through my body. I couldn't calm down, I knew that I had it. I just had to get permission to go get it.

The judge looked up when I burst into his office. Surprise fluttered across his face, he glanced down at his papers momentarily.

"Detective Masen I assume you are here about the warrant you applied for?" He asked.

"Yes Your Honor" I answered breathlessly.

"You certainly have enough information about the Winster part of it enough to get a warrant in itself. This part about the Swan case though, it is a long shot, you really don't have evidence for the suspicion Edward." He told me pursing his lips slightly.

"I know it's a bit of a leap but Sir, I am very confident." I told him.

"I will give you the warrant Edward, you will be looking for Winster, but of course you may search the whole property and if you happen to find something, then well that's wonderful detective work" He smiled and handed over a piece of paper.

_Bella's Point of View_

Black spots were starting to invade my vision. I was sure my eyes were open wide but I couldn't see fully. Something invisible obstructed my view. I pulled my eyelids back trying to concentrate on something.

How much longer could I really last though. I was half expecting a bright white light to break through the darkness and unknown at any second. I don't even know why I was trying to hold on for that long. I had nothing to live for. Nothing, no hope at all.

I was tempted to let myself drift off into the peaceful slumber of death.

_Edwards Point of View_

I threw on my bullet proof vest and my brow leather jacket over it as the rest of the team did the same. The five people surrounded me, I was the leader of this operation because it was my case.

I explained the layout of the house, or what I knew of it. I explained the summary of the case and the suspicions I had.

Soon enough though we were all in the large Jeep, we were driving together so we would eliminate the possibility of being split up by traffic. My heart was pounding with anticipation and pumping adrenalin into my blood stream.

My knees bounced on the floor rapidly. I played with my badge around my neck, running my fingers across the cool metal. We couldn't seem to drive fast enough for my taste, we had to get there quickly. We had to get there now.

_Bella's Point of View_

I let my eyes close finally giving up, I felt defeated, I couldn't do it. I lost the game of life that we are all tied up in. The stakes are high maybe too high for me to play, one mistake and you lose, out forever. Only one game, and it can't even be won, everyone loses eventually. Just a matter of time.

Time, if only I had more. A tear leaked down my cheek I think. I was so numbly frozen I really couldn't feel the tear I thought might be there.

_Edward_

We pulled to a stop across the street and ran hands on guns across the street wordlessly. I got there first and pounded my fist on the door. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. The warrant in my hand was slightly crumpled from my grip.

Noises were heard behind the door. A man with fire truck red hair opened the door his eyes bulged at the sight of us. I held out the warrant in front of his face. He snatched it from my hand quickly.

"That is a warrant to search everything on your property, including items on your person for anything relation to the Winster disappearance. Please come into the yard now" I said stepping to the side slightly.

"God damn it you can't fucking do this. Its my damn house I'll do whatever I want with it. Where is my fucking freedom?" he snarled, his breath polluting the air with its stench. I could see track marks on his exposed arms, he only wore a dirt tank top and some grimy sweat pants.

"Move or you will be moved" I told him sternly. The officers near me pulled him out of the way. Two of them stayed with him and the rest went inside. I motioned two of the three left to check upstairs. The last man followed me around, we checked each room guns drawn.

Come on Bella, be here I silently chanted in my head. I saw a door that we hadn't opened yet and pulled it open. It was a basement. I clicked my flashlight and held it next to my gun and started down the old wooden stairs.

_Bella _

An orange light shown through my eye lids momentarily, I managed to half way pry my eyelids open. Someone was coming down the stairs, maybe two people. I couldn't tell. I 

was so numb I couldn't feel any of my body. I just wanted to back to sleep but I knew this was important.

_Edward_

I stormed down stairs sweeping my flashlight all around the room. I saw a figure huddled at the right wall, up against it in the middle. My flashlight flashed back to her, her long brown hair was tattered and very messy and her brown dress ripped and ruined. Her face had a large welted bruise on her cheek bone.

Her skin was deathly pale and she wasn't moving. I rushed over to her forgetting about anything else. My heart was pounding in my ears. I could hardly breath, I could see she was chained to the wall and the chains were locked around her wrists.

"Call an ambulance, now!" I screamed, her eyelids fluttered slightly I rushed over to help her and the other man sprinted upstairs to call an ambulance, and hopefully find some chain cutters.

_Bella _

He was running at me I think. I couldn't tell for sure. I didn't know who it was anyway. It wasn't Boss or Red, he was saying something. I couldn't hear though, it was like I was underwater. I tried to look at him but my eyes were closed, funny I don't remember closing them.

I was drifting back into the dream world, I couldn't stop myself.

_Edward _

I cut the chains around both her wrists quickly, they fell with a satisfying clatter. She was ice cold and slightly damp. I did the only thing I could think of, I stripped off my jacket and vest, ripped open my button up shirt and curled her close to my chest. I think I heard her moan or groan softly.

_Bella_

I was lifted, and freed. I guess that's what happens when you die. I was still freezing though. I could feel something near me and it was warm but my core was freezing. Filled with ice.

_Edward_

I tried to warm her arms and legs with friction, she was cold against me. She still wasn't moving but I could hear faint breathing. I grabbed my jacket and hoped it was still warm from my body head and threw it on the side of her that wasn't against my body.

"Ambulance is here. House is clear" a voice called down, I grabbed my gun, the flashlight could be replaced and carried Bella up the stairs quickly taking two at a time. The EMT's were just unloading the truck. I jumped in the back with her still in my arms quickly.

"hypothermia, severe. Hospital now" I commanded as they jumped in and slammed the doors. Everything was hectic. They threw blankets and warmers at us. I wrapped her in the blankets shoving the warmers in there somewhere. My eyes never left her face, I was so worried. I knew how close she was to death.

Her eyes hadn't opened yet, her body was starting to shake, and shiver violently though. I held her in my lap and continuously rubbed her now covered arms. Someone shoved a hat on her head.

_Bella_

I shook hard, I couldn't control myself. I didn't know where I was or who was here. I tried to move but I was bundled in something. I pressed myself closer into whatever was near me.

_Edward_

She pressed herself into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I could hear the EMT talking to the hospital on the phone saying how she was near death. I pulled the hat down on her head using one hand, I didn't want to let go of her. We were so close to the hospital, I whispered to her to hold on for just a little while longer.

_Bella _

I could feel I was moving again. I heard frantic talking, one voice was closer than the rest and far more beautiful. He was saying my name, again and again, he also said things like 'hold on' or 'almost there' I was being jolted around.

I tried to move my arms to curl up against my chest more but they were still so stiff and so cold. So I just relaxed and left my body how it was.

_Edward_

I carried her inside following a doctor to a private hospital room, staff members bustled around us trying to clear the way and get everything needed to warm her.

The doctor instructed me to lay her on the bed. Nurses were plugging in heating pads and blankets left and right. They also had hot water bottles to put under her. A nurse swept through the door holding a case.

She lifted it up and steam escaped, she grabbed a needle and reached inside the blanket, she pulled her hand out holding onto Bella's arm. The woman expertly found a vein and injected the liquid into Bella's body.

They were attaching Bella to all of the monitors; giving her an IV a nurse took her temperature. I could hear the beeping that was the electronic sound of her heart beating. It was slow and steady, every time just as I thought surly her heart had stopped another beep sounded much to my relief. My own heart was beating out of control.

"How is she?" I asked quietly to the doctor who had recently come to stand next to me. He looked at me.

"Her temperature is still low but we are less worried now, she is recovering nicely. It's a waiting game now" He said looking back at her. "Of course it would help if she wasn't so malnourished" he mumbled. "Does she have any family to be notified?" He asked looking back at me.

I nodded mutely staring back at Bella, she lay eyes closed wrapped in blankets and the nurses had pulled her hair up. A heater was on her neck. Bella's lips were still slightly blue and her skin was ghostly pale. My phone rang as I watched her.

"Masen" I answered robotically not bothering to look at the caller ID, my eyes were glued to Bella.

"We found a lot of blood on the floor down here, and a turned up area in the corner. Some other evidence also but Winster might be down here, not as lucky as the girl." One of the officers that had come with me said. I had completely forgotten about the house and the old man. I had forgotten about everything to be honest.

"Good, collect everything. I won't be there, the girl is a missing person from my other case. I'm going to be following up that" I told him, I couldn't leave Bella. I just found her. I didn't want to leave.

"Alright, I'll give you a copy of the report" He said and I flipped my phone closed.

_Bella_

I heard beeping, I was finally somewhat warm. I curled up in the warmth. I had no idea where it had come from but it was so greatly appreciated. The light through my closed eyelids was red. It was bright here. Just one problem, where was here?

I tried to pry my eyes open, they fluttered but wouldn't open. I let myself relax for a bit longer. I pulled my eyelids back once again, everything was fuzzy. I could see figures and a white room. I waited for my eyes to adjust.

I heard the beeping of the machine, I was in a egg shell white room, a window against one wall. A man in a white coat stood next to a man with a blue button up shirt. His hair was the strangest shade of bronze. It was beautiful though, like an angel. And his eyes, 

brilliant green, like grassy fields in perfect worlds where there is no brown and yellow grass.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked me, his voice was just as beautiful as his body. My head was hurting though, it almost vibrated with his words.

"Yes" I crocked. My throat was dry and painful. He stepped forward and picked up a cup off of the table next to the bed I hadn't noticed I was laying in. The cup of water was refreshing even if the water was only room temperature.

"Where am I?" I asked once I had swallowed all of the water provided.

"Your in Seattle Hospital. You have sever hypothermia but your recovering nicely. Your doctor can tell you more. My name is Edward Masen and I am a detective. Your safe now Bella." He answered. I suddenly noticed the badge hanging from a metal chain around his neck. How many things had I not seen?

I decided it was time to study my surroundings, the walls were white and there was a light colored wooden door opposite the window, another door, this one was thinner and opened into a small ugly yellow bathroom.

Something he said struck me though, _Your safe now Bella _I repeated the words in my head. Am I? Am I really out of that hell hole. Could this actually be happening or is this just a delusion. I couldn't tell.

A heart monitor was making the beeping sound next to me. I looked down at my cocooned body. I was wrapped in navy blankets I also saw a bag of fluids with a tube 

leading into the blankets. My brow crumpled as I tried to free my hands, I wrestled with the blankets.

Stuck in my wrist was a needle taped down with the fluids flowing into my body. My eyes teared up and the beeping went wild. I ripped out the needle gasping at the shocking pain. Blood squirted and I pressed the bleeding end into my body.

The man, Edward, and the doctor I assumed ran over quickly. The doctor tried to get hold of my wrist again. I started to cry murmuring "no, no, please no" I couldn't have that needle in me, I didn't ever want a needle in me. No, not again.

The doctor was ignoring me and he had pulled out another needle. I was shaking, he was trying to wrestle away my arms, a button was pressed I believe. The beeping was so close together it was almost one loud beep.

Just as the doctor was about the stab a vein Edwards hand shot out and grabbed the mans wrist. He stared at him and the doctor relaxed his muscles, Edward didn't let go though. I was trying to control my sobs. I had covered myself completely with the blanket and cold sweat covered my brow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward Masen asked quietly. That was the last thing I heard before everything was engulfed in darkness.

**ok there you have it Edward has found Bella.**

**Do not worry the story is not ending here, I have so much more planed out for this. They have to fall in love dont they? haha**

**if you Review updates shall come**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella's Point of View_

I pulled my eyes open groggily, the events leading to my much needed rest came back to my memory. The doctor and Edward had left, I looked down at my arms, there were no needles present.

I looked around the room, I inhaled deeply when I saw my father Charlie sleeping on the couch across from my bed. My eyes filled with tears. I had never thought I would see him again. He looked exhausted, I didn't want to wake him yet.

Suddenly the door opened, I jumped in surprise the beeping increased for a second until I saw it was only Detective Masen. He looked at me at smiled softly as he carefully carried the tray of steaming soup and the pitcher of water with a cup.

"Good to see you awake Bella" He smiled and set the tray down on the table and slid it over to me.

"Where's my mom? Alice too." I asked, my voice was soft and horse.

"Your mother is on a plane right now, we had to wait until you woke up to call Alice because she isn't family." He explained. "I'll call her now if you would like?" he asked me.

"Thank you…" I was at a loss of what to call him.

"Call me Edward" He said flipping his phone open and pulling out a folder from his brief case. I looked at the steaming soup while he dialed. "_Eat it" _he mouthed while I assumed it was ringing.

My hand shook as I lifted the plastic spoon to my chapped lips. The warm liquid left a tingling trail warming my insides. I looked around the room, the window curtains were drawn, no light emitted from them.

I desperately wanted to see the world again, see outside. I pushed the table away from the bed and uncurled myself from the blankets, I was surprised to see I was now wearing the blue hospital scrubs, cotton socks and I hadn't noticed I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a tee shirt over it.

I stood on the cold floor, I almost collapsed under the weight of my body. I reached out and steadied myself by grabbing onto the bed. I saw my wrists were covered with a band aid. Warms hands grabbed my elbow, I jumped in the air. Fear shook my whole being.

"Its just me Bella, what are you doing?" Edwards soothing voice was close to my ear.

"I want to see out the window" I told him pathetically. He nodded.

"Well get back in bed and I will roll the bed next to it alright?" Edward asked. I nodded and he helped me back into bed.

The bed was on wheels so Edward wheeled me and the equipment I was attached to a couple feet to the window. I reached out to pull the shades but Edward ripped them open for me.

No bright light flooded my room, blinding me. It was dark and quiet outside. I touched the cool glass gently as if this were a dream. I could see that I was in a high level of the hospital. Street lights shimmered on the road below the hospital. I pressed my face 

against the glass, I had to lean in my bed. I looked up at the moon, it was full tonight, providing more light than normal.

"What time?" I asked quietly, I couldn't remember the last time I had seen the sun. I was hoping it would be daylight.

"We took you in at around 8:00 at night. Maybe 7:45. You were treated for a half hour until you came around. Then you fell asleep or passed out at 8:30 or so, and you slept for two hours so now it is 10:30" Edward answered my vague question with a detailed answer.

"Why are you still here then, shouldn't you be at your house or something, with your family?" I asked quietly, though I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to be alone. Not again.

"All I have waiting at home for me is my dog, the older woman next door is feeding him for me tonight so I can stay here for now" Edward pulled up a chair to sit next to me.

Eventually two women came in, a doctor and a police officer, the cop shook Edwards hand and said something quietly to him, Edward nodded, clenching his jaw and pursing his lips. I watched him with worry. I didn't know what was going on anymore. Edward took one last look at me and started walking towards the door.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Its ok Bella, I'll be right back I promise." Edward said and opened the door walking out into the hall. I looked back at the two women, the doctor smiled at me. The cop had a camera, she was fiddling with it.

The woman doctor was finding all of the things wrong with my body, the police woman took pictures of all the wounds and marks, she had to take of the band aids from my disgustingly infected wrists.

I couldn't look at them, I made me sick to my stomach. So I looked away and closed my eyes weakly until they were finished. I didn't want to see my tortured body, I didn't need to be reminded, I remembered.

Edward stepped back into the room once they seemed to have everything they needed. Edward walked to me quickly and seemed to be happy I hadn't melted down yet, I could feel it coming on though. The hysteria bubbling through the calm façade.

"What happened?" I asked quietly while I looked out at the stars twinkling in the dead light of the night.

"I found you Bella, I was looking for you and I finally found you" Edward spoke quietly too.

"Really, I want to know" I still didn't look away from the view I had be deprived from for so long. Edward took a deep breath and puffed it out through his mouth loudly.

"I think you were passed out when I got downstairs. Chained to the wall, your wrists were red, rubbed raw infected. Your skin was a pale blue color, your lips were even bluer" unconsciously I ran my tongue over my chapped lips.

"And that bruise on your cheek. All I thought for a second was 'ouch' I couldn't imagine why someone would do that Bella. You were in such bad shape, so skinny and fragile 

looking. As if you could break with one movement" I reached up to touch my face lightly, it was a welt now, I couldn't see it but I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"I was terrified Bella, I thought I was too late. Somehow you were still alive though, I tried to warm you with body heat until the ambulance came. You were like ice Bella, freezing" Edward paused to take a breath.

"When the ambulance got there we took you here and you pretty much know the rest of the story Bella" Edward finished, I hadn't even noticed the tears fill my eyes until one plummeted to land on my upturned palm. I didn't bother whipping away the tears. I let them run down my cheeks.

"so that's it then? Its over?" I asked, my voice thick as I tried to chock back my tears.

"Yes Bella, its over, your safe now" Edward murmured softly. I let a sob shudder through me, my fingers traced over the glass as I studied an oak tree through my tears.

"Am I?" I asked quietly, sniffing.

"Yes" He answered confidently. I shook my head softly, tears flung from my eyes. I closed my eyes and curled against the pillow facing the dark window. Edward let me cry, he let me try and deal with it all, not that it was at all possible.

I don't know how long I cried curled in a ball facing the window. It was long enough though, my tears had dried and I was just laying there silently, Edward was quiet as well.

It was long enough for a nurse to come in and check on me, take my temperature and try to persuade me to let them give me an IV. I refused, again and again. She gave me 

fluids to drink and food to eat, I did so robotically still looking the window at the world I had missed for so long.

A commotion sounded in the hall way, I looked up along with Edward. He stood up and looked to the small window in the door. My ears perked up as sounds floated in when Edward opened the door.

"I don't care that I'm not family you better tell me what room she is in now!" a very sharp familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Edward, its Alice, go get her, I want to see Alice. I want Alice" I scrunched my eyebrows and desperately asked him. He nodded and stepped outside. Moments later Alice walked in quickly ahead of Edward, a bag in hand and tears staining her eyes.

"Oh Bella" she cried rushing over to me dropping the bag with a thud, her figure was fuzzy because my eyes filled were filled with tears. She grabbed my hand with both of her small pale hands and rested her head on my hand, Alice cried. I hadn't ever seen her cry like that before except when she thought Jasper was moving.

"Thank god" she mumbled lifting her head up to look at me. "Oh Bella" she looked at me, I studied her spiky black hair, she wasn't wearing any make up a rare occurrence considering she is out in public. I could tell she had just rolled out of bed, she was still wearing her white Micky Mouse pajama bottoms and her collage sweatshirt.

Her hands gripped mine tightly, I looked down our entwined hands not knowing where else to look. Her engagement ring sparkled. Alone. No wedding ring yet, shouldn't her 

wedding have happened? Yes I think it should have. I lifted her hand and touched the ring.

"you've only got one ring" I mumbled, she nodded half laughing and half crying mostly hysterical.

"Bells you think I could have my wedding without you?! I postponed it until you could be there" Alice said, a small smile appeared on my face. Alice filled me in on all of the wedding plans as I sat watching her animated features, my eyes drifted back to Edward. He was sitting in the corner with a folder and scribbling things down on a legal pad.

Alice mindlessly ran her fingers through my dirty knotted hair. Trying to pick through the knots, it was a comfortable silence, I was looking out the window again. the sky had gotten lighter, the sun close to rising in the sky. The hospital staff had told me to limit my non family visitors to during visitor hours. They let Alice stay though, thanks to some persuasion from Edward.

"I want to take a shower" I said softly. Alice looked up at me and nodded.

"I have all of your favorite shower things Bells, right here, and some comfortable cloths to change into, all in the bag" Alice handed me the black bag. I smiled at her weakly, she probably had the bag packed for weeks. At least she didn't forget all about me.

I loved the warm water rushing all over me, saturating my hair and body. I tilted my head back and let the water pound on my scalp. The smell of my shampoo filled my nose, the familiar scent made me feel comfortable and safe.

I finally sat down gently and shaved my legs I ran my fingers through my hair trying to get out all of the knots. I scrubbed my body until it was red and raw.

Eventually I ran out of things to wash, I sat on the shower floor letting the water pound on my back. The water was getting colder and colder, I flinched at the slight coolness of the water and sprung up, perhaps too quickly, and shut off the water before too much of the chilly water could touch my now clean skin.

The mirror on the bathroom wall was all fogged up, I had to wipe it off to see my reflection with the fluffy white towel that Alice had packed for me in the bag, I also found my favorite set of sweat pants and my most comfortable sweatshirt, I even found a pair of slippers and wool socks. I smiled then looked back up at the mirror.

I gasped as I saw the face staring back at me, it disgusted me. Her hair was still a tangled mess, but now it was dripping wet and steam rose off my pink shoulders. The face though, that was awful. The purple bruise was disturbing, it was a sick color and directly under my eye.

I didn't want to look anymore, I turned away and dressed quickly. I stepped my eyes scanned the room, Edward was gone I felt unnerved by his absence. A nurse was checking the machines and pushing them backwards. She looked up at me and smiled, I hesitated but tried to smile back. Alice was sitting on the edge of the couch, her eyes drooped.

"Hello, I am just moving the equipment back because we don't need them. The doctors would like to keep you here for two nights at lease and make sure all of your injuries heal alright, ok?" She asked me, I nodded mutely.

"Oh and your friend really has to go now. She can come back tomorrow at 9am, I really wasn't even aloud to let her in" She looked up at me, I looked away feeling emotionally drained.

"I want her here. With me" I mumbled looking away from her face.

"I know but there are rules and I have to follow them, they are put in place for your safety" she spoke to me as if I was a child. I just let out my air loudly. I let her take Alice away from me. I watched as sleepy Alice staggered out of the room with one last mumble of something that sounded like goodbye.

I sat straight up in my bed, Charlie was sleeping like a log, a very slight smile on his wrinkled and weathered face. He looked older, his face was creased with worry lines. I watched my father sleep, wishing I could do the same and feel half as safe as he must right now.

**So sorry it took me longer than normal, I had a lot to do. Good thing is that its finished now and I will have a lot more time to write and you know what that means, more updates. **

**Ye Shall Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Edwards Point of View_

I had snuck out of the room while Bella took a shower, I didn't want to have to interrupt her and Alice. The selfish part of me hoped she missed me and noticed when I was gone. I felt like I knew her so much better, I had been working on finding her for so long, was it really so wrong that I wanted to spend a little time with her too?

I shook my head and collapsed onto my bed, I was exhausted. Thank god, I thought as I switched off my alarm clock, I don't have to work tomorrow. My thoughts left and dreams consumed my mind.

I don't know what I dreamed, it left me jolting awake in a cold sweat though. I took a deep breath shakily; I couldn't understand what I was so nervous about. The red numbers on the clock told me that it was 4:30, I had no hope of getting back to sleep. I glanced at Doc who was sleeping stretched out on the foot of the bed.

I climbed out of bed and stumbled into the shower. I ended up running, it was the only thing I could do to clear my mind. The only thing that I could think of to do at 5am, I took a different route, confusing Doc, so I could pass the hospital that housed Bella.

I ran down the quiet road, it was Saturday so even the business men were home sleeping, very few cars frequented the roads.

_Bella's point of view_

I jolted awake from my sleep. My body was covered in a light sheen of cold sweat and my hands were shaking. I looked around the room, almost surprised that I wasn't in the basement. I glanced out the window, the sun was about to rise. I wanted to be there, 

see it without the pane of glass in the way. I wanted to feel the warm rays and the soft breeze to kiss my cheeks.

I clamored out of bed as quietly as possible, Charlie was still laying there. I stumbled to the door, I wasn't used to walking yet, my muscles were sore and in use of stretching. I hobbled down the hall way trying to avoid everyone.

"Miss, where are you going?" A male doctor stopped in front of me I shrunk back and my heart pounded in my ears.

"uh, outside" I mumbled, he was young and maybe an intern.

"If you're a patient you can't leave without a doctors permission" He told me.

"I'm um not one, my… dad is" I lied, my eyes shifting from his face to his hands at his sides.

"Oh, ok then" He looked like he didn't believe me, but he left me alone. I hobbled down the hall way on my lame legs. The sliding doors in the ER opened and I stepped out into the cool morning air. I let it fill my chest, cleansing me.

I walked to the stone bench, it looked more like a stone table. I sat on top of it folding my legs. The sky was purple and hazy. I felt uncomfortable not knowing what was behind me. It made me jumpy and nervous.

I slid off the bench and sat in front of it so my back rested on the bench. It didn't feel so open that way, even though it was really no different. The sounds of light footsteps echoed from the cement. My head and ears perked up and I wrapped my arms around my legs. I could hear my heart beating.

A man was running with a dog, a big dog, it wasn't the dog I was scared of though it was the man. I looked away and let the curtain of hair fall in front of my face. I watched the haze from the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise through my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, the man was running on the sidewalk, his dog panting along beside him. I had turned my attention back to the sun rising from the skyline. That is why I was so surprised when something wet touched my face.

My body jumped and locked down as I let out a small surprised shriek, slamming my eyes closed. I heard the footsteps come closer to me, I bit my lip trying the will myself to stop being so terrified.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer, his breathing was heavy, the dogs tail pounded on the cement. I wanted to open my mouth and tell him to go away and leave me alone, my voice wouldn't work though. My heart was pounding through my ears, I could hear the whoosh of blood.

"Bella?" my heart calmed instantly. It was Edward, a blush spread on my cheeks.

"Hi" I mumbled into my knee. He sat down next to me, I looked up at him, he wore black shorts and a grey zip up with the hood up. Beads of sweat lined his brow, his breathing was becoming calmer.

"What are you doing out here?" Edward asked quietly, worry lined his voice tightly.

"I wanted to see the sun rise" I looked back out at the sky, the light in the air was now a pink fog color giving everything an eerie look to it.

"I'll sit with you then, we can watch together" Edward said quietly and he leaned back against the stone bench. "lay down Doc" Edward murmured the dog trotted in front of us and laid down at our feet. He licked my toes and I smiled.

I leaned my head against Edwards shoulder and watched in awe as the sun floated above the skyline. People started to frequent the hospital more and more. I had relaxed and stretched out my legs, Doc was laying his head on my shins. Edward held my hand in his own.

"Detective Masen? Miss Swan?" I looked up to the sound of the voice, it was my doctor.

"Hello Dr. Benton" Edward smiled up at him brightly. The doctor pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing outside? Sitting on the ground? You should be in your room, resting" He was glaring at us. "And you Detective, you should know better" He shook his head.

"We were watching the sun rise" Edward told him, I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"That's lovely, now get inside Miss Swan. I hope you enjoyed your sun rise because you are not allowed out of the hospital without a doctor signing you out." He huffed out a breath.

"I'll come visit later today" Edward whispered in my ear and stood up jogging away Doc in tow, not before Edward turned around and game me a crooked grin, my heart jumped around excitedly in my chest.

Dr. Benton lead me back to my room, I felt like a dog who had just been scolded. I shuffled back to the room, my spirits still light from my time with Edward. He stormed down the hall way and to my room. He opened the door for me, Charlie was standing up he was searching around the room, twisting his head towards me when the door opened.

"Bells" Charlie breathed. He looked up at me, his withered eyes twinkled. Charlie took steps over and gathered me in an awkward hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me, tears gathered in my eyes and my throat had that tightness in it. I held it in though.

"I'm glad your safe" he muttered after a silence, the doctor had left. I just nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. He pulled away and turned away from me, clearing his throat. I hobbled back into the bed, my legs were so sore, my back hurt too.

I leaned back into the bed and my head hit the pillow, I sighed and let my eyes drift closed. The tightness in my throat remained; I took deep breaths through my nose and out my mouth to calm myself. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Alice is picking up your mother from the air port in an hour" Charlie said as he settled himself back down on the couch with a groan.

"Oh, that's nice of her" I noted.

"Once Alice heard that she was going to take a cab, she insisted that her and Jasper would go pick her up on the way to see you" Charlie placed his hands behind his head as he talked.

"Uh, want to watch TV Bells?" Charlie asked after several extremely quiet minutes. I nodded, I was never one who watched TV a lot but I didn't have anything else so it would have to do for now.

We watched at least two hours to TV, the doctors had come in. Dr. Benton still wasn't very happy with me. They did say I could be released tomorrow, that was a little scary though. Of course I have to come back for physical therapy once a week to regain my leg and arm muscles. A month of inactivity can apparently weaken them.

"Bella!" I looked away from the mindless sitcom on the TV to see my mother tears sparkling in her eyes and Alice was smiling happily next to her. Renee rushed into the room, her arms open wide for the bone crushing hug she was sure to provide. I was right. She crushed me in a hug, pulling a chair up as close as possible to the bed.

"Oh Bella" she cried, "I was so worried, I thought I lost you!" she sniffed loudly, clutching my hand. She bit her lip and her brow scrunched up, she scrutinized my face. Her hand traveled up slowly to my face, it shook in the air.

She lightly brushed her finger above my bruise, not yet touching my skin. "Oh Bella" she muttered quietly. I looked away, unsure of what to say or do. I wanted to make her feel better, but how could I when I was still unsure. That was the first and last time she even acknowledged that something happened to me.

Renee had been here for several hours now. We talked about a lot of things, my abduction was an off-limits topic. My torture in the black hole was a danced around subject, she didn't even ask where I got the deformation on my face. She just stared.

Eventually we had run out of safe topics, we watched TV, it must have been a marathon because that same show was still on. It was no better now than it had been later.

A knock on the door awoke me from my TV trance. I looked up to see Edward standing outside the door with a smirk on his face. I smiled and he opened the door, scanning the room.

"Edward" Charlie nodded, as if they were old bowling buddies or something.

"Hello Charlie, good to see you again" they shook hands firmly, the clasp of their hands was strong. Renee cleared her throat, smiling. Happy to have something to talk about now, he was actually part of what she wouldn't talk about, but I think she would make an exception.

"Hello, you must be Bella's mother. I am Edward Masen" He shook her hand as well, she flushed lightly as he smiled angelically at her.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Edward said.

"Charlie and I are going to go get lunch now, maybe we will see you down there in a bit?" Renee smiled widely at me, ridiculously widely as she pulled a confused Charlie out of the room.

"Hello Edward, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I asked, thankful I was no longer hooked up to the heart monitors.

"I thought you might be bored, so I got you this book" Edward pulled a copy of Jane Austen's book, Pride and Prejudice, a very well known one and it just happened to be one of my favorites.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly accepting the book and opening it, the spine cracked as I stretched its brittle new binding. I had needed a new one.

"To find you Bella, I have to know you" Edward said, I brushed my fingers over the dark blue cloth that was the cover of the book. It was a beautiful book and a beautiful gesture.

**Ok I am so sorry I havent updated weekly like I said I would, I underestimated the workload I have. **

**I'll update soon again I promise, I cant give an actual time frame but soon hopefully. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously**- Bella was in the hospital, her whole family visited and everything, Alice was there. Edward gave her a book.

I stood pacing Alice and Jaspers kitchen with a cup of Trix yogurt in my hands the TV provided a background noise, I shoveled the colorful goop into my mouth quickly, the tangy taste made my saliva pool. I slammed the empty cup on the counter, it landed with a pop.

"slow down Bella, you're going to make yourself throw up!" Alice scolded me from the kitchen table where she sat reading her magazine. I merely looked at her for a moment then turned back to the open cabinet looking for something else to eat.

Today, the first day where I could really walk around, I had been let out of the hospital three days ago, I am staying at Charlie's house and not allowed to move much, doctors orders. Charlie was surprisingly strict and when he wasn't around Alice was just as strict, she even shopped online for me though she likes being in the store much better.

I grabbed a bag of skittles and ripped the corner open pouring the colorful candies into my palm I threw them into my mouth. My jaw started to ach as I chewed vigorously, I put the skittles down and buttered the bread for my grilled cheese with turkey.

"Oh, that's pretty" Alice murmured. I looked up at her after I put the sandwich on the pan.

"What are you looking at your own designs?" I asked smiling. Just then Jasper and Edward walked through the door, knocking first to make sure I wasn't surprised. Everyone had started doing this, knocking on a doorframe before they entered the room 

if my back was turned. Its safe to say they worked hard to make sure I was never surprised.

"No Bella, I was looking at someone to show my designs" she giggled, I walked over biting into an apple, to look at the picture.

"Rosalie Hale, my new model" she murmured.

"Careful she can be a bit of a diva" Edwards voice floated through my ears as he walked into the kitchen with Jasper right behind him.

"How would you know?" I snapped.

"She's dating my brother" He smirked at me.

"Oh" so he would know then, I laughed nervously.

"What happened in here?" Jasper asked looking around.

"Bella got hungry, we have to go out for dinner by the way sweetie, we ran out of food" Alice looked up at Jasper as she finished talking, he gave a short loud "ha". I just smiled and flipped my sandwich. It was perfectly golden on that side and mouthwatering.

I had missed food, quickly I shook away the thoughts that my lack of food lead to. I didn't like to think about it, it was much easier to pretend, I think I was even getting a little good at it.

I groaned stretching out on the couch and patted my stomach, Edward chuckled. I glared at him, it felt like I would explode at any second now. There is a such thing as too much of a good thing apparently.

"Hungry Bella?" Edward asked I tilted my head back to look at him again.

"Do no mention food for the next decade" I moaned. He laughed again.

"Are you sleeping at Alice's tonight?" Edward asked, I nodded, I didn't like to stay alone anymore. It was Alice's or get a ride back to Forks tonight, I didn't stay at my own very small apartment anymore, I didn't have a roommate. Considering she was out to dinner right now with Jasper it was not really possible to get back at a reasonable time.

"Do you need a ride back to Forks tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"I guess but you don't have to go all the way out of your way, its fine. Alice can drive me" I told him.

"I'm going to Forks anyway to see my parents, as long as you don't mind riding with Doc, I'd be happy to take you Bella" Edward was absently playing with my hair, it felt very nice.

"Tell me about your family, I didn't even know they lived in Forks" I half heartedly glared, he smiled down at me. I nearly got lost in his eyes, my fake anger soon very much forgotten.

"My biological parents died when I was 12 years old. They got in a car accident" Edward started.

"I'm so sorry" I said quietly leaning my head on his leg, he fanned my hair out over his legs gently touching it.

"It was a long time ago and don't worry about it. Carlisle and Esme are my aunt and uncle, they took me in. Emmett was like my brother anyway and now he is by law as well."

"What's Emmett like?" I asked, I couldn't imagine another Edward.

"Opposite me. He is big, bulky, he plays football for the Seahawks, he has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He is still a child though, very playful. He and Rosalie are very serious. They are perfect for each other."

"The football player and the model" I smiled. He laughed, my head bounced a little.

"No the model who likes to fix cars and happens to be a very big football fan" he corrected light heartedly. I smiled too.

"What does Carlisle do?" I asked.

"He's a doctor, maybe you know him" Edward teased.

"Ha ha, I don't know every single doctor in the Seattle area Edward"

"pretty close" Edward muttered, I glared half heartedly. Suddenly something hit the window and I jumped my muscles locking down in fear. Edward's eyes flashed quickly from playful to serious and concerned. I was reminded of—I concentrated on the odd color of hair, I wondered if his mother or father had that hair color. Edward still reminded me of it though.

It hurt that someone whom I enjoyed being with so much could hurt me with my own memories. I closed my eyes and Edward tried to calm me, little did he know that he was part of the problem. I let him try though, giving my best effort to relax into his arms.

_Edwards Point of view_

I was sitting looking over the transcript of the interview that we had with him, while the footage of him and another man taking Bella played on the television monitor. Something was wrong.

He said, no insisted that it was a solitary act. But why would he take her? What motivation, he insisted he hadn't raped her or sexually abused her, the rape test showed the same thing. I would still have to talk to Bella though.

It was disturbing thinking about this happening to Bella. It was easier to pretend I didn't know the woman, that she wasn't such an innocent, sweet, and loving person.

The thoughts all took me back to why, he never asked for money, he didn't know Charlie Swan the Chief of Police in Forks. He must have been working for someone, some larger operation. Nothing else fit.

I would find the answer and the man behind this. Of course to do so I needed an interview with Bella. I had been putting this off for a long time now. I didn't want to stir up bad feelings, I didn't want to make her relive it. I knew as a part of my job I had to get all of the information, including interviewing Bella.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to relive the head ach I could feel coming on. I picked up the dark grey phone sitting on my desk and dialed Bella's house phone number. It rang several times before a gruff voice, not Bella's, answered.

"Hello sir, this is Edward Masen, is Bella available?" I asked completely dreading this phone call with every fiber of my being.

"Oh, yea one second Edward let me get her" he answered, I heard a muffled calling of her name, and some shuffling.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bella" I confirmed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Its Edward" I told her, I knew I should have gotten to the point but I didn't want to make her think about it any sooner than possible.

"Oh, hello Edward, what can I do for you?" she asked, I could hear the smile in her voice. It made me smile as well for a moment.

"Bella, I need an interview with you, to complete the report so we can close the case" I spit it out, she took a deep breath, it cackled over the speaker.

"why? Don't you have enough to get him in jail? How could you not have enough?" she snapped at me. I grimaced.

"We have enough Bella, he will go away for a long time, but what about the other people? I know there were others, I just need to know what you know so I can put a 

stop to all of this, and put all of them in jail. Make sure no one else is ever hurt by them again." I was going out on a limb here, she could tell me right now that she never saw anyone else and I would still need an interview, and have no leads.

She sighed though and took a long moment to respond. "ok, when?" she asked.

"Whenever works for you is fine, maybe sometime tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, tomorrow" she sighed into the phone, I closed my eyes and put my head down on the pile of papers.

"Is 10:30 alright? Do you want me to pick you up or something?" I asked, just because I wanted to do something nice to try and make this slightly easier for her.

"Sure, why not" she answered dejectedly.

_Bella's Point of View _

The room wasn't like it was shown on TV, I guess because I wasn't a suspect for anything. Everything was set up in a conference room, a video camera—the red light already flashing—was standing in the corner, a tape recorder lay in the middle of the wood patterned table. I was nearly positive the table was plastic.

I focused on the details of the room, memorizing the pattern of dots on the ceiling so I didn't have to look at Edward as he shuffled through his folders, reading information about me no doubt. He looked up at me and took a deep breath, stacking the papers nervously. I knew we were starting.

It was awkward telling Edward about everything, I wished it was someone whom I would never see again. But it was Edward, my Edward I knew I would see him again. Alice had invited him to her wedding, she used my plus one for him.

I knew he felt bad, the guilt was bright in his eyes. The pain must have been glossing my eyes over. In the back of my mind I felt bad for making him hurt but I couldn't exactly compare our pains.

He wasn't locked in a basement alone for weeks, he wasn't starved and dehydrated and nearly dead of hypothermia. No, that was me. I did not make eye contact with him, I'm not sure I did at all the whole time I was with him.

I did try my hardest not to cry. I turned my sadness and self pity into anger, I was mad at those who did this to me. At the end I still had not cried, Edward showed to me to the front office, Alice had already been called to come get me.

It was raining, Alice walked through the doors little drips of water falling off the tips of her hair. I stood up and walked to her wordlessly, she could see I didn't want to talk. Not now, not after reliving the worst experience of my life. I was emotionally exhausted.

It was raining outside, but it was still slightly sunny. I stood in the middle of the sidewalk looking up at the sky. The sunlight reflected off the rain, making it shimmer slightly. I stood staring up at the sky letting the rain soak me. I smiled slightly and let my eyes shut.

"Bella, come on!" Alice yelled, she was half way across the parking lot, almost to her car.

"Why? Don't you like the rain?" I asked, knowing that she did.

"You hate the rain Bella, come on!" she was jumping slightly.

"no I don't" I called to her.

"Yes, you do. You always have Bella" she stomped her high heeled foot.

"Not anymore" I screamed laughing and spinning around, dancing in the rain. Alice walked over to me carefully.

"Bella come on, its cold and we are both all wet. Please Bella, come on let's just go" Alice begged.

"I want to stay outside" I held my palm up to the air letting it catch the rain drops. Alice sighed and stood next to me pulling something out of her purse. It was a small pale pink umbrella. She opened it and stood next to me under the shield of the waterproof cloth. I stepped away so I was only under the sky.

_Alice's Point of view_

I was terrified of this point. All of the physiologists I had called about Bella had basically told me the same thing. She was trying to push it away instead of dealing with it and eventually she would break, snap, or have a breakdown. I think this was her mini break down.

She was grinning like a maniac, not her soft sweet smile I was used to, or the friendly grin she had. This was a new, darker smile. Edgy, I couldn't help but think this would 

make a great photo shoot for something I just designed. I quickly focused on Bella again.

I was debating if I should go get Edward or not, I didn't want to leave her alone though. She hated to be alone. I knew that, she also had to know where everyone was at most times.

Suddenly the smile dropped, it was odd how quickly it fell from her pale face. She turned to look at me, it was a sad sight, she stood frowning at me, dripping wet.

"I don't like the rain" She stated, I nodded and sighed in relief. I took her hand and led her to the car. I decided to just drive her over to my house, I could cancel my plans with Jasper, he would understand, Bella needed me.

I sighed in disappointment this time, we had the most wonderful plans, I was going to wear my new dress. Oh well, maybe I could put it on still to show Bella.

_Bella's Point of View_

I let Alice model her dress, it was gorgeous of course, everything Alice owned was beautiful beyond belief. I felt guilty though, I was taking over her life. I didn't want to tell her that I over heard her call to Jasper.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry, Bella needs me" she had whispered in another room. I didn't need to take her away from her soon to be husband. That couldn't have been necessary, it was just selfish. So for two weeks now I had slowly been pulling myself away, stopping relying on them so much.

I tried not to be with them every second and let Jasper and Alice have their moments. I was in Forks a lot more often. Charlie was happy and tried to stay home, but the fact was that he had a job that he needed to get to every day. I had picked up the job I had before as an editor, I worked from home most of the time.

I hadn't seen Edward since the interview, it was too complicated. I didn't want to face him. He had called two days after and I didn't answer his phone call. I didn't want to admit it but I missed him a little bit.

So I picked up running, well I didn't like it exactly because I was always alone when I ran. It terrified me, but made me run faster. I hated to admit it but I was in better shape than I ever had been.

I was running, the pavement from the side of the road pounded under my feet. As I was running a large German Sheppard darted out from a dirt road. I screamed in shock and skidded to a stop putting my hand over my heart.

A man flew out of the opening right behind the dog, I shrieked again. He looked up at me, eyes wide. Then he smiled, the dog was calmly sitting beside him.

"Hello Bella" he smiled.

"Hello Edward, and Doc" the dog trotted over to me sniffing my hand and letting me scratch behind his ears.

"How are you Bella? I haven't seen you in a while" Edward said. I shrugged, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Alright, Alice's wedding is coming up soon so I guess there is a lot to do." I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Oh yes, she told me about all the work. I guess I'll see you there" Edward smirked. I smiled too, I didn't know that Alice had been talking to Edward though. Shows how much she tells me.

"I guess you will" I noted, pulling my leg up stretching out a bit.

"How is… or was your run?" Edward asked.

"Long, I don't even know where I am really" I laughed nervously looking around.

"It seems you ended up at my parents house" Edward walked over to the dirt road and pointed, I walked over and saw a beautiful white house in the distance. Even far off the house was massive, it wasn't even a house, a mansion.

"wow" I muttered, Edward laughed. I blushed, brushing some hair back into my pony tail. "I didn't know houses like this were in Forks" I said a little bit louder. Edwards smirk grew to be more pronounced.

"Bella, if your not to tired from your run would you like to join myself and Doc at the dog park at noon?" Edward asked turning to look at me, his emerald eyes gleamed in the light.

"I would love to, I just have to find my way home" I laughed.

"I'll drive you, it's at least 7 miles" Edward pleaded with me.

"You really don't need to" I told him, though I was a bit tired and a ride would have been nice.

"I want to" He insisted. I sighed; he grinned in victory and lead me to his shinny silver Volvo parked down the long driveway.

**Ok so sorry I havent updated in so long, I added an extra 1,000 words to make this puppy longer to make up for not having updated in so long. I have everything planned out I just need to find the time to write it.**

**Tell me what you think, Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously**_- Bella was staying at Alices house, she stays there sometimes but she has moved back in with Charlie. Edward calls and Bella has her interview, goes a little crazy in the rain. Bella took up running, she ran around Forks and ended up at Carlisle and Esme's house, Edward was there and invited her to go to the dog park with them.

I walked out of the house and Doc was sticking his head out of the back window of the Volvo. I glanced around as I always did and walked to the car, Edward smiled at me and I looked at him with my head down.

The trip to the dog park was fast, it was full when we got there. It seems everyone in Forks owned a dog. There were teenagers sitting on top of the tables under the gazebo like area. They laughed and made faces at the small white fluffy dog with them.

Several old couples sat on the benches surrounding the large park. Work-a-holics were on their cell phones pacing the sidewalk weaving through the park. Doc was doing this weird thing when we got to the gate, like walking in place excitedly while we opened the gate to walk in.

"I didn't even know there were this many people in Forks" I laughed looking at the huge park, people scattered around the plot of land. Edward laughed.

"This is the only dog park for Forks and La Push. Some people from Port Angeles also come here" Edward explained, I looked up at him, he smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me into the park.

I was leaning against the tree watching while Edward threw a large stick for Doc, but other dogs also joined in with the chase. It ended with Doc running around the park with the stick in his mouth and all of the other dogs chasing him.

Edward joined me against the tree, we stood in comfortable silence. We met a lot of people at the dog park, I didn't really like any of them and eventually Edward would lead me away from all of them.

Doc was laying at our feet while we sat on a bench talking about our favorite foods, mine was Italian. Edward enjoyed Chinese take-out, he didn't cook much. I promised him a cook home cooked meal. He promised me his favorite Chinese take-out back in Seattle.

It was 5:00 when Edward dropped me off at my house. He got out and walked me to the door. It opened though right before my hand reached out. Charlie stepped outside, he looked surprised.

"Oh, I thought you were with Alice tonight?" he asked, I hated the way that everyone always had to look after me like a child. I just shook my head.

"I'm um going to Billy's for the game tonight actually" Charlie mumbled. I forced a smile out.

"Sounds fun, so I guess I'll see you in the morning" I tried to dismiss it. I didn't miss the look Edward and Charlie shared.

"Actually I'm going back to my place in Seattle, I can drive you to Alice's Bella" Edward spoke up.

"Its ok I can stay here, no need to go through the trouble" I told him.

"Its no trouble Bella, I insist." Edward smiled charmingly. I sighed giving up and turning around walking back to the car, not before I shot a look to Charlie though.

I was pouting and held on to my annoyance the whole ride home; Edward pretended to not notice it. I know he did. I sat with my arms crossed glaring outside the passenger window.

"Alice will be happy to see you tonight, maybe you should call her" Edward mentioned, trying to be casual about it. I sighed.

"You call her" I responded immaturely. This time Edward sighed, but he took out his phone anyway. I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hello Alice"

"Yes, it was fun… Bella had fun, I think"

"I'm driving Bella back to you now" this was his seemingly innocent way of him telling Alice that I was staying with her. It made me a little sick to think of everyone taking care of me so much. I needed to get away from this all. The environment couldn't be good for me, then again could any?

Alice and Jasper were eating take out when we walked in the door. Alice called out to me, but I passed by her. She called out my name in surprise as I continued down the hall to my bedroom. She got the message.

I walked in flicking on all the lights before I fell onto the bed. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths.

I was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at Edward at the bottom. He smiled up at me crookedly. I tried to smile back but I couldn't help but be nervous as I looked around at his surroundings.

Around him was a basement, a cement basement with a flickering light bulb in the middle of the room swinging back and forth eerily. I shivered. Edward had his hand placed on the old wooden rail.

"Come on up here Edward, get out of there" I asked, a slight hysteria in my voice. He smiled again and took the first step. A nail that I hadn't noticed before ripped open Edwards skin.

His eyes bulged and he fell backwards onto the floor, blood poured out of the wound. I moaned in agony, shuffling nervously. I couldn't go down there, I needed to help him though.

"Bella help" his whispers sent tremors through my body, I tried to take the first step on the stairs but my foot stuck in the air. I couldn't bring it down. I couldn't go down there. I was stuck by my own fear.

I watched Edward slowly bleed out, moaning my name. I cried and pounded on the walls rooted to the spot. I wanted so badly to help him but I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around my chest and sobbed.

Edwards eyes slowly closed, blood stopped seeping out of the gash, his chest did not rise again. I screamed and moaned and cried. Pounding my head into my hands, I wanted to yank my hair out and throw myself down the stairs.

All I could do was stare at his body, his corpse of a body. Suddenly his eyes popped open, and so did mine I sat up gasping for breath.

Looking around I saw I was in my room at Alice's, all of the lights were on like always in my room. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. Tears streamed over my hands, I squeezed my eyes shut still trying to muffle the cries.

I jumped out of bed, I didn't want to be enclosed in my room anymore, the walls were closing in on me. Threatening to squish and smother me. I dashed to the door yanking it open I ran to the living room and pulled the curtains open on the large windows.

I was standing next to the table and I hadn't even realized it but my hand was gripping the phone. I wanted to talk to Edward, see how he was doing. I knew it was only a dream but it was terrifyingly realistic. I would never let Edward in a basement, not that I would be keen on the idea in the first place.

My fingers had dialed the number without me even realizing it, the phone was held up to my ear. On the third ring I heard a click and a groggy voice answered.

"Masen" he breathed into the receiver, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Hi, sorry it's Bella" I answered embarrassed for calling him in the middle of the night because I had a bad dream.

"Oh, are you ok? What's wrong?" he seemed much more awake now. I shook my head, and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Oh nothing, it's silly. I feel silly. I'm sorry I called so late and woke you up" I apologized.

"I'm sure it's not silly Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"I had a bad dream, you were in it. I guess I just wanted to make sure it was just a dream" I told him laughing nervously at myself.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding so concerned I nearly smiled.

"mhmm" I responded.

"Can I come over?" he asked out of the blue.

"huh?" I asked.

"I want to make sure you are completely fine, show you I am completely fine" he assured me.

"Edward you really don't have to do that. Honestly, it's really alright I just overreacted" I assured him.

"I really want to; it would make me feel better Bella. Now I couldn't possibly sleep without checking on you" he begged, I sighed.

"Alright" I breathed.

"See you in five" he answered. I barley had a chance to say goodbye before he hung up.

It felt like five seconds when a knock on the door startled me. I knew it was Edward but I was still reluctant just in case it wasn't him. It was ridicules I knew this but couldn't help it. As if Edward sensed my dilemma he called out to me from the other side of the door.

I pulled it open to Edward in flannel pj pants with a white V-neck short sleeve shirt on. I breathed a sigh of relief again seeing him perfectly intact, calmed my nerves in that second.

Without thinking I crushed myself to his chest wrapping my arms around his waist and breathing in his scent heavily. Edward wrapped his arms back around me too. His chin rested on my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a second. I shook my head no. He stepped forward making me step forward as well and closed the door gently. Then I dragged him over to the couch and just sat curled up next to him.

Edward rested his legs on the footrest while I clung to his side my head rested on his chest. He had an arm lightly around me, it was comforting. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I heard Alice's voice. It sounded far away, like another world entirely.

I groggily opened my eyes, Alice was standing at the foot of the couch, Jasper stood next to her. She smiled at me gently when she saw that I had woken up.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep now." Alice spoke very quietly. I let my eyes drift back closed and I rolled over pressing my face into the warm chest I had forgotten I was laying on.

I looked up again, his face was peaceful, and an arm wrapped around me, I had my arm around his waist flopping over the couch. I was too tired to be embarrassed about this, so I simply closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, I was in my own bed. Edward was still lying beside me; face down his head turned towards me. One of his arms was loosely placed around my waist again.

I smiled lightly and curled myself to his chest. He was safe, the dream really bothered me. Maybe because I knew it could happen, I wouldn't be able to go help him if he got hurt somewhere I was scared of. My fear paralyzed me; it could hurt the people I cared about.

I sat up and put my face in my hands. I hated how everyone was worrying obsessively over me. I couldn't handle this much; I just wanted everyone to back off.

I looked over to my alarm clock, I woke up after my alarm, wonderful I slept through it. Time to get ready for the bachelorette party, that is exactly what I want to be doing now.

**_OK, ok I know I havent updated in nearly a month. I am so sorry for that. Really I am. I never should have waited so long, I have been busy though. I'm trying to do better but its a work in progress. _**

**_I read Breaking Dawn though, anyone who wants to chat about that leave a review. I'm up for some debating, well I would like to think I am._**

**_Tell me what you all thought of this chapter, was it too fast? Did it come off as too short? I want to know, does Bella seem realistic for someone in her position? I gotta know. _**

**_Soo... Review. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously- Bella and Edward went to the dog park, had a dandy time. Bella went back to Charlie's but he was going out so Edward took Bella to Alice's even though she protested. Bella was mad at them all for babying her so much; she had a nightmare about Edward though and ended up calling him, he came over and they fell asleep together. Alice's bachelorette party is tonight.

I stood looking into the mirror; I was wearing a conservative black dress. It had thick straps and a square neckline that showed next to nothing, the hem went down to my knees. I wore flats too, I knew Alice wouldn't complain. She was too afraid to upset me.

They all just let me have my way now. If I told Edward that I didn't want something he would bend over backwards to make sure I didn't see it. It was sweet, but I had forgotten about it being sweet while I was being smothered.

Now, as I looked back on things they were very sweet.

I was looking through my jewelry box, I grabbed a pair of silver small hoop earrings and a silver bracelet made up of silver circles connected. Once I had secured the earrings into my ears I placed the bracelet around my wrist sliding the lock in to place.

I twisted my wrist, the cold metal hit my delicate still slightly scabbed wrist. It was like the cold metal somehow burned me, it got more and more painful as the milliseconds went on.

_It was dark, and cold. I pulled on my arms, the chains rattled as I disturbed the false peace. The cold metal scraped my skin away. The metal was icy against my bare wrist, no matter how I tried to heat it, the metal was forever frozen._

I cried out shaking my wrist frantically trying to get it off. I couldn't stand it any longer, not for another second. I tried to rip it away but I couldn't do it. I could hear little moans and cries but it took me a second to learn they were coming from me.

Tears had blurred my vision, I was still flailing my arm rapidly. My door burst open and I jumped backwards, smacking my back against the wall. My heart was pounding, Alice leapt onto my bed. She used the springs to fling herself at me.

I held out my arm, it shook as I held it in the air. Alice saw the problem and quickly took off the bracelet and flung it over to my desk. I gently cradled the arm closer to my chest, the wrist hurt. I might have hit it on something.

I felt gooseflesh appear on my arms, I shivered and tried to curl myself tighter. I felt the quilt from my bed being placed around my shoulders. I curled myself in tighter, wrapping myself in it.

I felt Alice's little arms wrap around me. I leaned into her warm skin. I couldn't remember when I had closed my eyes, but I had only now noticed that they were closed. I opened them to see Alice, her eyes also shinned with tears.

I looked down avoiding her gaze, but she was only wearing a lacey red bra and underwear set. I looked up at her and saw that her makeup was half done, only one eye was complete.

"go get dressed" I muttered.

"no Bella, I'm staying" she rubbed my arms through the blanket. Sighing I stood up, taking the comforter with me and walked slowly into her room. She followed. I looked inside her closet and found my favorite dress of hers.

It was gold and short and she looked amazing in it. I kept one hand on my blanket and reached out with my other hand to grab the hanger. I noticed the ach in my wrist too late.

I wrapped my fingers around the wooden hanger and tried to pull it up I gasped and shrieked as pain shot through my arm. I stumbled backwards cradling my arm gently. Alice rushed over to me, she gently pried my hand off my wrist and gasped when she saw it.

The wrist was swollen, and one of the scabs had opened up and was crimson with fresh blood. I couldn't look at it any longer, I looked away as the bile rose in my throat.

"Bella, I think it's broken" Alice whispered, I nodded.

"I'll take you to the hospital, come on lets go" she continued standing up.

"Wear the gold one" I said weakly, she looked confused for a second and looked down at her body then laughed nervously, it sounded slightly hysterical.

Alice led me to the front door; I didn't want to step out. It was too much, I didn't want to leave I just wanted to go lay in bed and not move. I suddenly couldn't breathe anymore; I looked around our living room eyes wide. Alice ushered me over to the couch and I sat down and tried to regulate my breathing.

"I'll call Edward" she muttered whipping out her cell phone. She walked into the kitchen, I didn't try to listen. I didn't care.

_**The phone call- Edwards point of view**_

"Masen" I answered, I was still sitting at my office desk shifting over papers about a drug case.

"Its Alice" her voice was obviously distressed. Immediately I became worried. I leaned forward in my chair and dropped the papers.

"What happened?" I asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Bella had an episode. She put on a bracelet, it scared her. She ended up breaking her wrist. Now she is terrified. I need help getting her to the hospital" Alice whispered frantically. My heart sped up.

"I'll be at your apartment in 5" I said before slamming the phone down and standing up quickly. I grabbed my coat and thrust my arms into it as I walked out the door.

"Edward? Where are you going?!" Dana called, I turned back to glance at her. She must have seen my terrified facial expression.

"Emergency, I have to go" I called out running out of the office.

_**Bella's point of view**_

I had put my knees up and rested my forehead on my knees. I was humming a tune to myself to keep my mind off of everything. I could hear Alice's soothing words in the background but I wasn't listening.

The door opened and I looked up startled to see Edward rush in, still wearing his badge. He ran over to me and immediately took me into his arms, carefully of course. It felt as if I could breath better. I put my head on his shoulder, my forehead touching his neck.

"Its ok, shh I've got you Bella" Edward whispered, I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face. The ach in my arm was becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

"It hurts" I whimpered.

"Can I see it?" he asked pushing back the blanket. I nodded and limply tried to lift it painlessly, not possible it turns out.

"Alice will you drive to the hospital? I parked right out front, illegally, key are still in their place" Edward continued when Alice nodded. Edward bundled me up and carried me down to the ground floor, I was still wrapped in my quilt.

Edward sat in the back seat with me as Alice dangerously weaved her way in and out of traffic. I was curled up in his chest, my wrist was throbbing painfully now. My jaw clenched in pain, I tried not to move it.

Alice fishtailed in front of the ER doors, in the middle of the ambulance unloading thing. Edward didn't say anything as he pulled me out of the car. Edward carried me into the crowded ER, it was filled with people. Bad people.

"Edward" I moaned "I don't want to go in there" my voice was pathetic sounding. He looked down at my face and nodded, he just turned around.

"Edward what are you doing? Its broken!" Alice ran after us back to the car.

"Drive to the hospital in Forks, my dad can get her a private room." Edward opened the door and slid back in to the backseat with me.

In the car Edward got on the phone, he spoke quietly and under his breath. I just curled up in my blanket and closed my eyes. I was suddenly exhausted, the stress was making me very tired lately.

_**Carlisle's Point of view**_

I was having a meeting about the budget of the hospital when my phone rang, I looked apologetically at John. He smiled and nodded, I picked up the phone. The hospital secretary's voice rang in my ears. I was hoping for Esme.

"Dr. Cullen, your son, Edward, is on line one" she told me. Why would he be calling me at work, shouldn't he be at work. I glanced at the clock, yes I think he would still be there.

"Will you take a message, I'm in a meeting" I said glancing back at John, who was fidgeting over his papers nervously.

"Yes I know, sorry but he is insisting to talk to you. He says it's an emergency" she also seemed nervous. I sighed though.

"Alright, thank you Cara" I said and punched the button for line one.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I need a private room, and casting material. An x-ray too" he sounded very anxious.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella broke her wrist. I need a private room for her and someone to make the cast and do all of that" Edward spat out, getting annoyed at me.

"Ok, calm down. I am in the middle of something right now"

"Well you need to do this." Edward interrupted angrily.

"Consider it done, but I can't be her doctor. Go straight up to Cara Rettesi and tell her I sent you, she will get you a room and a doctor" I sighed.

"Thank you" Edward said softly and hung up. I hung up my phone and dialed Cara again.

"Edward is bringing someone in with a possible broken arm. She needs a private room and a… female doctor waiting for her." I said.

"ok, shall I call you when he gets here?" she asked.

"no just page me" I said and hung up, rubbing my head in my hands.

"Let's continue John" I said once my head ach had dulled slightly.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"Bella, we are almost there ok?" Edward spoke softly in my ear, I nodded. I was calming down, once Alice stopped the car I shook the quilt off my shoulders and let Edward help me out of the car.

"Are you cold?" he asked me quietly, his breath tickled my neck. I shook my head. His jacket landed on my shoulders anyway though, I smiled. Instead of going to the emergency room Edward lead me to the elevator.

We stopped at what looked like a secretary desk. A young woman looked up, her gaze landed on Edward she smiled and looked at him from her hooded eyelids.

"I am Carlisle's son, what room?" Edward asked, hardly looking at her. For some odd reason this made me very happy. Actually it wasn't odd, and I knew exactly why there was a warm tingling feeling in my core. I just chose to ignore it.

"Oh, room A230 its straight down the hall. If you need something I would be more than happy to help you" She smiled. Edward just turned down the hall dragging me to the room.

A doctor was already waiting in the room; she was a little chubby and had short hair. She looked to be my mother's age; she smiled warmly when we walked in. I didn't even try to act happy.

"Lets see that arm" she smiled, her voice was friendly and warm. I held out my arm grimacing. She stepped over to me and looked at my arm.

"Oh, lets get you some x-rays dear" she cooed, I didn't have the energy to pretend to be polite.

She lead me to the large machine and positioned my arm into uncomfortable positions then ran back to start the machine. Edward and Alice watched safely from a separate room.

My cast was blue, Alice picked for me. I lay back down on the uncomfortable bed while the doctor wrapped my arm in gauze and plaster. I had my eyes closed and was breathing in my nose and out of my mouth.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked, he was surprisingly close, his breath tickled my ear and several strands of hair danced lightly. I nodded, and then she announced that she was finished. I opened my eyes to see my royal blue cast. I wiggled my fingers then winced as the pain strung though my hand.

Alice took the prescription for me. She shoved it in her purse, I could only hope we would find it later before my arm really started to hurt. I looked at Alice in her sparkly gold dress, and extremely high heels.

"so where are we going?" I asked her, she looked at me confusion clear in her eyes.

"Home… what do you mean?" she asked.

"For you bachelorette party" I gave her a look, it's her big night how could she forget. Recognition flashed in her eyes, I didn't miss the fact that Edward shot her a look.

"I thought we could watch some movies, you know ogle some eye candy" she gave me her famous smile, bright and wide.

"I thought we were going to a bar or club" I said, suspicion thick in my tone.

"Hey Bella, can I sign your cast?" Alice asked suddenly holding up a sliver sharpie. She was changing the subject and I let her.

"I'd like to sign it also" Edward grinned crookedly, I melted and nodded sticking out my arm. They were both very gentle and Edward lightly blew on whatever he wrote to dry it. I smiled lightly and then pulled my arm up to inspect it. The silver writing shinned in the harsh hospital light.

_Blue is so your color! I love you Bella!_

_Alice (your best friend ever!)_

_Bella- pleas try to be more careful, for my sake if not yours, _

_Edward. _

_**So sorry, I know I havent updated in a billion years, school has taken up most of my time. I hate school. Anyway I'll update as soon as possibe.**_

**_If you review I will send you a sneek peek to the next chaper! woohoo. _**

**_REVIEW SNEEK PEEK_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously-** Bella is getting ready for the bachelorette party and she puts a metal bracelet on her wrist and ends up freaking out and breaks her wrist. She nearly has a panic attack but Edward calms her down and she gets a blue cast, which Edward and Alice write on. Alice has changed her bachelorette party plans for Bella so they aren't going out.

I sat sulking and stewing inwardly about 5 other girls sat on the couch in the apartment watching some chick flick ogling over the actors and flinging popcorn around in excitement. I wasn't naive enough to think this was Alice's original plan.

I know it wasn't, I know her better than that. We should be at a bar all dressed up not in sweats on the couch eating our weight in junk food. Sure Alice likes that too but not nearly as much.

Every time I think of the sacrifices that she has made for me it makes me sick to my stomach. I don't want her to do this for me, I would never have asked her too. Alice was trying her best to ignore my attitude, but I saw her eyes linger on me for half a second longer than normal.

Edward had gone home, that made it easier to be mad, to think clearly. There was something about him that stopped all of the important thoughts from developing in my brain.

"Is anything wrong Bella?" Katelyn, one of Alice's quieter friends asked me, Katelyn and I had always been fairly close as well. She reminded me a lot of Angela, whom was visiting her parents with Ben tonight.

"Just thinking about work, I'm behind" I lied it was getting easier to lie now. Perhaps because I had been doing it so much recently. I thought of all the times I had said _I'm fine_ in the past weeks. I almost believed it, almost.

"Oh you work with books right, ah I am blanking on your job" she tapped her French manicured nail on her tanned chin. Curly blonde hair bouncing as she crumpled her brow.

"Yes, I'm and editor for Burker and Co. I mostly work from home though. I have a deadline coming up for a book I'm behind on" I explained. Actually the deadline isn't for three weeks but that's alright.

"Oh that's not good. Oooh look at that eye candy" She jumped in her cushion, another girl nodded and thus she was distracted and I was left to my thoughts. That's why Katelyn and myself are not closer, because she is very distractible and it bothers me when someone interrupts me to point out a butterfly.

Finally everyone had cleared out of the apartment, leaving one hell of a mess to clean up though. I was picking up candy wrappers when Alice got back from walking the last couple of girls to the door.

"How do you think it went?" Alice asked me after a moment of silence.

"Well, everyone had a good time" I kept my head down and picked up more Snickers wrappers.

"Good, are you sleeping here or do you want to go home?" Alice asked.

"Here is fine" I mumbled.

"Do you have everything you need, your dress, shoes, underwear, everything?" Alice asked , I blushed and nodded.

"Excited for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I cant wait to become Mrs. Jasper" Alice clapped her little hands together. I smiled softly at her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her little body, my cast felt awkward.

Her small pale arms wrapped around my waist and she hugged me tightly. I felt guilty about thinking bad things about Alice, who cares so much for me. We went to bed quickly after that, I lay in my practically glowing room thinking about tomorrow.

Alice's wedding, I was excited for her. But I also didn't want to be around all of those people, who probably knew about… everything. They would most likely tell me how sorry that they are, it was the generic thing to say.

That's what people say whenever something remotely bad happens. "I'm sorry" or "I'm so sorry for you", well you know what, so am I. Soon sleep drifted over me and I was overtaken into my dreams.

Sooner than I would have liked Alice was pounding on my door, I pulled my arm up to cover my eyes. Sadly it ended up being the casted arm and I hit myself in the face with the plaster. I moaned and rolled over.

"Bella I'm coming in" Alice called right before she burst through my door. I didn't even look up, I felt her weight bounce on my bed though. She flicked off a couple of the floor lamps and poked me gently.

I groaned again as Alice continued to annoy me. Eventually we were sitting in the car, my cheek rested against the black leather on our way to the makeup and hair appointment.

I had to admit after spending hours getting my nails, hair, and face done. I looked good. Alice looked beautiful though, she was breath taking. She was just about bursting with joy.

"Are you going to change your name Alice?" I asked interrupting Alice's humming of the wedding march. She had been humming for what felt like forever anyway.

"I think I might. I have not decided yet Bella" She was beaming and we weren't even talking about anything important.

"Aren't you nervous? Even a little bit?" I asked looking at her again.

"No, why would I be, I know Jasper and I will last forever Bella" Alice chirped, I nodded she did probably know that. Alice wouldn't waste her time marring someone if she didn't already know how it would turn out.

"Now Bella, are you excited to make your speech?" Alice laughed. I groaned.

"Don't remind me about that, you don't want me to have a heart attack before I even stand up. Wont it be much more fun when I do it in front of all our friends and family?" I snapped back. Alice laughed again though, her eyes sparkled I noticed for the first time in a long time. I smothered the guilt that rose like bile to dwell on later.

Alice spent most of the time before the wedding on her phone answering questions and confirming things that needed to be done. She loved being in charge of an event as big as this, Alice was practically glowing.

Everything was ready by the time we reached the church, an hour early. The other bridesmaids were due in half an hour. Alice flittered around the brides room and fussed with my hair, forced me into my shinny green/blue floor length dress.

It actually wasn't as fancy as I would have imagined Alice would make it, her dress of course was fit for a Queen, but mine was simple. It was an interesting color I don't know how you would describe it.

I was walking around barefoot so I had to hold up the dress most of the time so I wouldn't fall and rip it or something. The woman who did my hair practically begged me to stop walking around, she was burly and scared me a little bit so I sat down next to Alice.

Alice was standing in front of the full length mirror looking at herself in her lacey white underwear and tights. She twisted side to side and fixed her veil a bit, her lips were set in a tight line, it was slightly a pout though.

"You don't think I've gotten fatter do you? What if I don't fit in my dress?" Alice asked frantically, I snorted and she shot me a glare.

"Alice your being silly, you're the smallest person I know and we tried on the dress yesterday to make sure" I tried to reassure her. She looked at me and breathed out, she seemed to deflate a bit, but she nodded at me. I smiled back.

Entirely too quickly I was walking down the aisle holding Jaspers friend Mark's arm. I was as far away from him as I could be while we were still linked through the arm. I knew him of course, but not well enough for me to be comfortable. I was only uncomfortable because he smelled very strongly.

I'm sure I would have been fine otherwise.

I blushed as everyone turned to look at us, waiting for Alice to come out. I concentrated on my steps, I would not trip on Alice's wedding day. No, I would not ruin it. I repeated this to myself over and over again.

Alice was a vision. Of course I had already seen her, but as she walked down the aisle, she was stunning. I heard Jasper suck in a breath as he saw her. She almost looked like she was floating.

I didn't listen to the words said during the ceremony, all I saw was the way they looked at each other. It was so full of love, and at peace. Like each other was all they would ever need. I felt a bit envious, I would never have that.

I couldn't imagine how I could possibly have that. Love, without a care in the world. No fears or bad thoughts. I couldn't shake this spiteful feeling, when Alice and Jasper kissed I realized my brow was creased with unpleasentness.

Edward drove me to the reception hall while Alice and Jasper took a sleek black limo. Alice was excited to ride in style, she liked the attention. I was excited that I was not riding in the limo I did not like the attention.

The ride was silent and filled with the relaxing sounds of classical music, which Edward often played while I was in the car. I knew that he had more because I had seen his glove compartment lined with all different types of CDs and he had that satellite radio. Edward obviously took his music very seriously.

But he still played his classical all the time with me, perhaps because he knew it calmed me. For some reason that annoyed me.

The hall was decorated beautifully and to Alice's exact specifications. Fresh flowers were everywhere, they were all elegant and exotic flowers too, no plain flowers in slight. Edward led me to our table, I was at Alice and Jaspers table obviously, and Edward was too.

Alice had said that even though he wasn't in the wedding party technically, she still considered him in it. Also she didn't want him to leave his date i.e. me. Alice had asked him to go with me, I wouldn't consider it a real date. I had a funny feeling he was a requested babysitter.

As the night wore on my feelings multiplied. When Alice and Jasper had their first dance, Alice shot a look at Edward and smiled at me over Jaspers shoulder. When I didn't want to dance, Edward didn't dance, no matter who asked him.

Several of Alice's models had come up to him and asked politely to dance, they were of course wearing Alice's original designs, as was I. They just looked a great deal better in them. Tanya was extraordinary beautiful in her warm red dress that cascaded down her body.

"Hello, Edward Masen right?" she had asked as she sauntered over, giving me a nod, because saying hello to me would be beneath her.

"Yes" Edward replied looking up at her from his seat next to me. I knew I should look away and give them privacy but I didn't want to. And if I didn't want to be a good person and be polite to a friend, well I wouldn't.

"I'm Tanya Denali, care to dance?" she asked, giving that confident million dollar smile. I was positive he would say yes, why wouldn't he.

"Not right now Tanya but thank you for the offer" Edward said perfectly politely and then turned away to me signaling the end of the conversation. I was confused.

"Why did you say no? I thought you liked to dance?" I asked, I swear he mentioned something about that.

"I do, I just don't want to dance with her" Edward said casually and sipped his wine, I sighed and sipped mine as well.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. I looked over at him and sighed.

"Edward I can't dance, you should have danced with Tanya" I told him truthfully.

"I can, its all in the leading Bella, you don't need to worry" Edward said standing up.

"I've already danced tonight, I think that was it" I said.

"That was with Charlie, and only because Alice waved you too out there. I hate to say it but, I'm a better dancer than Charlie" Edward smirked, I rolled my eyes but stood up.

"Don't forget Edward you have to catch me when I fall because now I only have one good arm to catch myself" I said waving my blue cast around in front of his face.

"I would never let you fall Bella, don't be silly" Edward said shaking his head at me, I sighed but smiled in spite of myself.

Dancing with Edward really wasn't hard, he never let me fall or stumble in anyway. Not that I ever thought he would. Obviously Edward would never let me fall, he saved me. I felt my grip on him tighten just a little bit. I didn't like to think about it, it was rare when I let myself.

Not because I wasn't over it, I obviously was. No one likes to think of unpleasant memories though. Its normal.

Suddenly Jake was standing behind Edward, grinning his bit toothy grin of his. Jake winked and put on a gruff face as he tapped Edward on the shoulder while asking "May I cut in?"

"N—" Edward had already started saying no while he turned around, but when he saw Jake there his tense face turned into a much more relaxed slight smile. "You have to ask the lady that" Edward changed his response. I nodded and let Jake dance with me.

I noticed Edward dance with Liz, Jacobs long time live-in girlfriend. I had time to ponder Edwards actions while I swayed with Jacob. Why would he have said no but then changed it when it was Jake, was it because he thought I wouldn't want to dance with a strange man.

That was obviously true, I don't like dancing. Edward hasn't left my side all night though and when he did leave my side I was always in company of Jake, Alice or my father. Was this all an elaborate plan to make sure I was never alone? I could be alone, I could sit alone for hours, I had no idea what possessed them to do this.

I am an adult, I make my own money, cook my own food, do my own laundry and every other thing that makes me an adult in society. I felt my mouth shape into a grimace as I thought about this treatment.

It was actually highly offensive that my friends, and family. My very best friends, the most important people in my life couldn't trust me enough with myself. I am an independent woman and I have worked hard to become one. I do not wish to be treated as anything but the independent woman I know I am.

"Bells?" Jake asked, I suppose he had seen my grimace. I just looked up at him and shaped my face back into a smile. He let it go and the song finished up, it hadn't even felt like I was up that long.

"I'm going to go sit back down now" I said to Edward when he walked over, he nodded and offered me his arm. I sighed but took it anyway. Alice scuttled up to us as we were leaving the dance floor dragging Jasper behind her.

"Bella! It's a beautiful place isn't it? You should have heard how they wanted to decorate it, this is so much better." she did wide gestures with her arms once she was closer to me, I smiled and nodded. She grinned and admired her wedding ring that now rested on her hand, where it would stay, forever.

"It's your perfect wedding Alice" I told her honestly. She smiled and took a happy breath.

"This is perfect Bella, I am so completely happy and content I don't know how to explain it. I just wish I could stay like this forever" Alice leaned happily into Jaspers side, her head reached his shoulder.

I felt that familiar yet ugly pang of jealously as I smiled at her. I saw the photographer snap a candid shot of the four of us standing together, I wonder if the photo would show me smiling or not.

Finally after what felt like hours Alice and Jasper were waving goodbye from the back of a limo, Alice was standing with half her body out the sun roof as she waved her whole arm back and forth in the air.

Was it wrong that I felt a small surge of happiness as I saw Alice and Jasper disappear down the road? I felt freer, lighter almost. Then I felt guilty for thinking that, I know she had only been trying to help. Of course that didn't change the fact that I didn't think it helped.

**Ok ok I know I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but my computer was broken for a bit. **

**I need to know some things for future chapters,**

**1. do you like the summaries I put on top? Do they help? What else should I write in them?**

**2. Do you want one really long chapter when I update or two chapters this size spaced close together?**

**Thank you for still reading and I have the other half of this chapter written and it will be posted in a couple days. **


End file.
